


let me be your goodnight

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Open Ending, harry punches louis at one point, how i came up with everything, they insult each other so often i don't even know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Гарри живет с Джеммой, у которой есть самый ужасный друг в мире. Этот парень остается у них ночевать почти каждый день и он невероятный неряха. У него плохие манеры, отчего Гарри постоянно закатывает глаза, даже если видит только его макушку. Джемма уезжает на месяц и Луи переезжает к ним.Гарри не переносит его, но каким-то образом они делят кровать из-за грозы, которая была несколько недель назад. Но это не значит, что они перестают ненавидеть друг друга. И даже если Луи всегда был влюблен в Гарри, это его вина, что он неправильно выражает свои чувства и позволяет Гарри думать, что Луи, прежде всего, его ненавидит.





	let me be your goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me be your goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874887) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



 Гарри нравится думать о себе как о толерантном, вежливом человеке… 99% времени. Но 1% ярости вырывается наружу, когда дверной звонок их общей с Джеммой квартиры начинает звонить. Точнее, когда он звонит без конца после восьми вечера, пока один из них не откроет дверь.  
  
Потому что есть только один человек, который, блять, имеет наглость звонить в дверь сто раз за вечер, когда Гарри должен учиться.  
  
— ГАРРИ! — кричит Джемма из своей комнаты.  
  
— ЧТООО? — орёт ей Гарри в ответ, начиная неоднократно биться лбом о рабочий стол.  
  
— Ты можешь впустить Луи? Я укладываю волосы.  
  
Издав звериный стон, Гарри неохотно встает с места. Если есть что-то хуже Луи Томлинсона, то это — Луи Томлинсон, звонящий в дверь пять раз в промежутке десяти секунд.  
  
Гарри резко открывает дверь с такой силой, что она врезается в стену и почти оставляет вмятину на ней.  
  
— Сейчас только восемь вечера, а ты уже злишься? Продолжай в том же духе, и морщины появятся на твоем симпатичном личике в мгновение ока, — стоя на пороге, говорит двадцати однолетний парень с фальшивой улыбкой на губах, тут же проходя внутрь.  
  
Гарри закрывает дверь и мысленно останавливает себя от нападения на Луи.  
  
Он даже не уверен, как, когда или _почему_ Луи стал лучшим другом его сестры; всё, что он знает, — это началось год назад, когда Гарри переехал к Джемме, как только поступил в Манчестерский Университет. Он не собирается лгать, сначала он влюбился в Луи без памяти, потому что парень был всегда рядом в течение дня, а иногда даже ночью. Но потом Гарри узнал, каким он является на самом деле. Тогда все пошло по наклонной, потому что Луи, как оказалось, является самым раздражающим человеком, которого Гарри когда-либо встречал.  
  
Мало того, что он постоянно шутил про то, что Гарри на два года моложе его, так он ещё и находил недостатки в каждом парне, с которым Гарри встречался (их было не так много, около пяти или шести), что в итоге привело к тому, что они бросали его, потому что находили Луи слишком раздражающим.  
  
Гарри пытался объяснить Джемме, почему Луи не должен больше приходить к ним в гости, но это тоже самое, что разговаривать с кирпичной стеной. Потому что Луи и она «лучшие друзья с первого курса», и собираются продолжать дружить дальше, пока Гарри не умрет из-за психического расстройства, или чего-то в этом роде.  
  
Луи вытаскивает его из воспоминаний, настойчиво махая руками перед лицом.  
  
— Что ещё? — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Где вино?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и поворачивается в сторону своей спальни.  
  
— Если вина нет в шкафу, то значит оно закончилось, — отвечает он.  
  
Гарри даже не закрывает дверь в свою спальню, потому что Луи следует за ним, удерживая её открытой.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я не знаю свою лучшую подругу? Я знаю, что выпивка не могла закончиться. Скажи мне, где ты его прячешь? — спрашивает Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и снова садится за стол.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
Потому что если есть одна вещь, которую Гарри ненавидит больше, чем Луи, то это пьяный Луи.  
  
Луи решительно подходит к шкафу Гарри и открывает его, начиная вываливать на пол кучу одежды.  
  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — восклицает Гарри, тут же поднимаясь со стула и подбегая к Луи.  
  
Луи с триумфом оборачивается.  
  
— Хаха! Вот и оно, — добавляет он, держа бутылку в правой руке, а другой опираясь на бедро.  
  
— Как ты узнал, что я спрячу его там? — спрашивает Гарри, на секунду перестав злиться.  
  
— Спрячешь в шкафу? Метафора заключается в том, что ты только что закончил среднюю школу и бла-бла-бла, — отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза. — Клише. Я ожидал этого. Хотя, я ценю твои усилия.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ним с облегчением, когда Луи идет к двери. Он благодарит Бога, что их взаимодействие не продлились так долго, как в прошлый раз, прежде чем снова сесть за стол и открыть книгу.  
  
Пару минут спустя Джемма снова открывает дверь и сообщает, что они уходят до полуночи. Она празднует какое-то повышение на работе или стажировке; Гарри не очень уверен в этом, потому что Луи был тем, кто сообщил ему новость, пока Джемма не могла справиться с дыханием и, ну… Гарри не особо слушал его бездарную речь, но всё же.  
  
— Я буду свободен всю ночь, _Боже_ , — вздыхает Гарри, закатывая глаза.  
  
Есть еще одна вещь, в проживании с Джеммой, которую он абсолютно ненавидит (кроме Луи, конечно) — это то, что она по-прежнему обращается с ним как с ребенком. Словно они всё ещё маленькие дети и Джемму оставляют отвечать за него, когда их родители уходят. Теперь ему восемнадцать, но его сестра все еще думает, что ему нужна нянька.  
  
Джемма посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и закрывает дверь. Через несколько секунд Гарри, _наконец_ концентрируется на учебнике по праву. Он хочет стать адвокатом, в конце концов.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри даже не удивляется, когда заходит на кухню следующим утром и находит Луи, который спит на диване в одном белье. Он привык к этому со временем и теперь даже не обращает внимания.  
  
Он открывает один из шкафов, чтобы достать кружку для кофе, и достает два яйца на завтрак. Утро субботы, да, но у него семинар через час, и затем он встречается с Найлом для ланча.  
  
— Что за херня?  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и видит, как опухший Луи движется на кухню с полузакрытыми глазами и лицом на котором написано «убей меня». Гарри не возражал бы сделать это.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Луи, выключая плиту.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови.  
  
— Извини? Я готовлю завтрак.  
  
— В пять, нахрен, часов утра?  
  
Хорошо. Пьяный Луи не самое худшее; похмельный Луи — вот настоящее зло.  
  
— Уже больше девяти, разберись со своей жизнью.  
  
Луи в ответ фыркает.  
  
— Разберусь, после того, как твои волосы перестанут выглядеть как блядские параболы.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, и затем закрывает его снова.  
  
— Ох… прости. Я забыл, что ты понятия не имеешь, что значит похмелье… у тебя же нет друзей, с которыми ты можешь выпить.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— На самом деле, я знаю. Но я в курсе, сколько алкоголя я смогу выпить. Ты думаешь, что ты такой крутой, но мы все прекрасно знаем, что твое маленькое тело может выдержать всего-то несколько кружек пива.  
  
Луи скрещивает руки на груди и сразу становится очевидно, что эта шутка достаточно оскорбила его, потому что он в ответ не говорит ничего остроумного.  
  
Как только омлет достигает готовности, Гарри садится за стол и начинает есть, полностью забывая о Луи.  
  
До тех пор, пока старший парень не садится напротив него и не забирает тарелку прямо из-под носа.  
  
— Какого хрена? — восклицает Гарри, на этот раз действительно начиная злится.  
  
— Я голоден и у меня похмелье. Избавь меня от этих разговоров.  
  
Гарри перетягивает тарелку на свою сторону, берет вилку, и снова начинает есть.  
  
— Это не оправдание для моей еды. Я должен быть на семинаре через час, а ты, вероятно, пойдешь спать обратно на диван с полным животом.  
  
— Да, но без ужасной головной боли, — отвечает Луи, снова отбирая тарелку.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и встает из-за стола, в конечном счете сдаваясь. Он решает быстро съесть хлопья, прежде чем он примет душ и уедет. Он никогда не был в состоянии выиграть спор с Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Гарри возвращается домой около шести вечера, Джемма сидит на диване, смотрит игру престолов и пьет вино. Это может означать только одно.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Гарри, положив свои ключи в миску возле двери и направляясь сразу к ней.  
  
Она поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, но ее выражение лица говорит само за себя.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— У тебя хорошие новости, и-  
  
— Проходи, — улыбаясь, говорит она, похлопывая по месту рядом с собой на диване, — садись.  
  
Гарри осторожно подходит и садится рядом с ней.  
  
— Налей вина.  
  
— У меня есть хорошие новости и… не очень хорошие новости.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты беременна. Пожалуйста, — просит Гарри, кладя руку на сердце.  
  
Джемма фыркает и качает головой синхронно со своей рукой, которой держит бокал.  
  
— Нет, боже, Гарри.  
  
Гарри кивает, чтобы она продолжила.  
  
— Ох… ладно. Тогда продолжим.  
  
— Мне предложили оплачиваемую стажировку в очень хорошей фирме.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Действительно? Это потрясающе!  
  
— В Лондоне.  
  
— Это и есть не очень хорошая новость? Если так, то это неправда. Я думаю, ты должна согласиться.  
  
Джемма улыбается, но судя по тому, как она смотрит на него, Гарри может сказать, что это не самая плохая новость, которую она собирается сообщить.  
  
— Эм, нет. Плохая новость заключается в том, что-  
  
Кто-то в туалете смывает воду и через несколько секунд Луи выходит из ванной.  
  
— О боже, — произносит Гарри, закатывая глаза, — пожалуйста, скажи, что его присутствие здесь — это плохие новости.  
  
Джемма качает головой.  
  
— О, ты еще не сказала ему? — ухмыляется Луи. — Можно я сниму его на камеру, когда ты будешь это делать?  
  
— Я собираюсь сказать ему, выйди, — предупреждает его Джемма, но Луи все равно садится на кресло.  
  
— Сказать мне, что? — немного испуганно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— То, что Луи останется здесь с тобой на все время, пока я буду в Лондоне, — отвечает Джемма, сразу же замолкая.  
  
Гарри не знает, как реагировать. Ему стоит закричать? Заорать? Или просто ударить Луи по голове бутылкой вина, чтобы покончить с этим? Как он должен реагировать?  
  
— Ты шутишь? Я знаю, что первое апреля было две недели назад, но все же… это дерьмовая шутка.  
  
Джемма вздыхает, кладя руку на бедро Гарри.  
  
— Это не шутка, Гарри. Я действительно уезжаю через неделю, а Луи будет за тобой приглядывать.  
  
— Но… я не чертов ребенок! Ты знаешь, что я могу постоять за себя, верно? Это какая-то чушь! — восклицает Гарри, вставая с дивана. — Почему я должен доверять _ему_? Он же абсолютный псих.  
  
— Я _абсолютно_ ранен твоими словами, юный Гарольд, — издеваясь, говорит Луи, кладя руку на сердце и поддельно вздыхая.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, смотря с укором на сестру.  
  
— Ты сильно предала меня. Как ты можешь так поступать со мной? Я доверял тебе.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что иногда забываешь запереть дверь и, иногда, когда ты немного сонный, оставляешь плиту включенной, — пытается оправдать свое решение Джемма.  
  
— Ох, и Луи прекрасный человек, который типа должен заботиться обо мне? Потому что он очень ответственный и все такое?  
  
Джемма в подтверждение кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри издает глубокий вздох и встает с дивана с намерением уйти в свою спальню.  
Ладно, может он немного драматизирует ситуацию, но он ничего не может поделать. Все, что ему остается — это справиться с мыслью, что ему придется терпеть Луи Томлинсона весь следующий месяц.  
  


***

  
  
— Твой поезд уже здесь, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь посмотреть на часы на стене сквозь волосы Джеммы.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, — она дуется и отходит от Гарри, выпуская его из самых крепких объятий в его жизни.  
  
— Это всего лишь один месяц, Джемма, все будет хорошо. Для тебя, я имею в виду. Тем временем, я буду буквально жить в аду, — обиженно мычит Гарри.  
  
— Я вообще-то здесь, — напоминает ему Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и фальшиво улыбается ему.  
  
— Да, я знаю.  
  
— Хорошо относитесь друг к другу, — говорит Джемма, целуя Луи в щеку. — Я хочу, чтобы вы оба были в порядке, когда я вернусь домой, ладно? Вам стоит найти способ помириться, чтобы прожить вместе до моего возвращения.  
  
— Я думаю, что у меня есть шансы сдать экзамены на пятерки, — отвечает Луи, похлопывая ее по спине, на что в ответ она закатывает глаза и поворачивается, чтобы сесть в поезд.  
  
Они молча ждут и наблюдают за тем как поезд постепенно скрывается за поворотом, затем неловко поворачиваются и смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Я вызвал такси, — говорит Луи, опуская солнцезащитные очки на нос.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Молодец, но я не просил.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда ты можешь прогуляться пешком, я полагаю, — отвечает Луи, поворачиваясь чтобы уйти.  
  
— Вот почему у меня ноги лучше, чем у тебя.  
  
Единственный ответ, который Гарри получает — средний палец.  
Когда Гарри приходит домой, Луи уже лежит на диване, будто живет здесь всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Убери ноги со стола. Я знаю, что моя сестра позволяет так делать, но сейчас её здесь нет, так что ты будешь следовать моим правилам, пока она не вернется.  
  
Луи смотрит на него серьезно пару секунд, прежде чем начинает смеяться, утирая фальшивую слезу.  
  
— Ох, никогда бы не подумал, что ты забавный парень, Гарольд, — фыркает он, даже не думая убрать ноги со стола.  
  
Наступает минута тишины, прежде чем Луи продолжает.  
  
— «Твои правила»? _Умоляю_. Что ты тогда собираешься делать с моими ногами на столе? _Накажешь меня_?  
  
Это звучит провокационно и дерзко, но Гарри старается игнорировать его, когда направляется в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться.

 

 **День 1**  
  
Это — первый раз, когда они по-настоящему остаются одни в квартире, и сказать, что это неудобно, было бы преуменьшением. Они постоянно натыкаются друг на друга полуголые, когда идут в туалет или в ванную, и, чёрт, это раздражает.  
  
Первая ночь проходит очень медленно, и Гарри понятия не имеет, почему. Это может быть связанно с тем, что Луи спит рядом — практически через стенку… после того, как очень шумно трахался с парнем, которого он, по-видимому, подцепил в клубе.  
  
На вторую ночь Гарри зовет Найла к себе с ночевкой.  
  
— Ничего, если я приведу с собой друга? — спрашивает Хоран с набитым ртом, по телефону.  
  
— Лиама?  
  
— На самом деле, нет. Софию. Это нормально?  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Ты хочешь привести девушку?  
  
— Да. Она симпатичнее Лиама, и, по-видимому, у него другие планы на вечер, поэтому она попросила меня придумать с ней «план»; независимо от того, что это, как предполагается, означает.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и смотрит в окно.  
  
— Это значит, что она хочет выяснить, как лучше ей подкатить к Лиаму, и ты собираешься помочь ей.  
  
Найл громко вздыхает в трубку.  
  
— Ох, лааадно. Я уже жалею о том, что познакомил их друг с другом месяц назад. Все, что я слышу от Софии, это Лиам то, Лиам сё. Я больше не могу.  
  
— Просто… приводи её сюда и кончай скулить. Я не думаю, что смогу провести еще хотя бы секунду наедине с Луи.  
  
— И кто скулит сейчас? — спрашивает Найл, и Гарри тут же вешает трубку, потому что раздаётся стук в дверь его спальни.  
  
Луи даже не ждет, когда Гарри ответит, сразу же открывая дверь.  
  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я пригласил к себе нескольких друзей.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Что ты подразумеваешь под друзьями?  
  
— Я имею в виду, что два моих лучших друга придут на пиво и фифу.  
  
— Отлично, — вздыхает Гарри. — Я тоже, эм… пригласил нескольких друзей к себе.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами и закрывает дверь.  
  
Гарри не знает, как реагировать на эту новость, потому что, честно говоря, он немного боится за благополучие своей квартиры из-за того, что тут будут еще два человека, похожие характером на Луи.  
  
Раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Луи кричит «ОТКРЫТО!», поэтому Гарри даже не удосуживается встать из-за стола. Он слышит низкий голос, говорящий с Луи, прежде чем дверь закрывается. Кто-то негромко смеется, и затем дверной звонок звонит снова.  
  
На этот раз Луи не торопится открывать дверь.  
  
— ГАРРИ! ЭТО К ТЕБЕ!  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, закрывает свой ноутбук и выходит из комнаты. Найл и София стоят в дверях, держа в руках шесть пачек пива и пакет KFC.  
  
— Кто эти люди? Это твои друзья? — спрашивает Луи, смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Да, а что такое?  
  
Луи оставляет дверь открытой, делая шаг назад, чтобы Найл и София могли войти в квартиру.  
  
— Потому что они мне уже нравятся, и это не может быть правдой.  
  
Найл громко смеётся.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, Луи, — говорит он, протягивая руку.  
  
— А ты, должно быть…  
  
— Найл.  
  
— Так ты слышал обо мне? Только плохие вещи, я полагаю, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи, пожимая ему руку.  
  
— Ну… — замолкает Найл.  
  
— Да, — отвечает за него девушка. — Теперь мы уже можем войти, или будем стоять и глазеть друг на друга всю ночь?  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Злющая. Мне она нравится.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и закрывает за Найлом дверь.  
  
— Не приближайся к ней.  
  
Луи ничего не отвечает, направляясь к своему другу на диване.  
  
И… ничего себе, ладно? Гарри даже не заметил его, когда открывал ему дверь, но теперь он определённо решает рассмотреть его. У друга Луи чёрные волосы, татуированные рукава, лёгкая щетина, и одет он в чёрное с головы до пят.  
  
Он, безусловно, один из самых привлекательных… если не самых красивых парней, которых Гарри когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Включая порно-журналы.  
  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Гарри Луи, довольно тупо и прямолинейно.  
  
— Я Зейн, — отвечает красавчик, вставая с дивана. — Малик. Друг Луи.  
  
— Очень приятно, — улыбается Гарри, пожимая ему руку.  
  
Луи смотрит на них пару минут, прежде чем толкает Зейна обратно на диван.  
  
— Держись подальше от него, понял? — говорит он Гарри. — Мне не нужны твои микробы на моём лучшем друге.  
  
— Где твой второй друг? — спрашивает Гарри, чтобы позлить его ещё больше.  
  
— Он будет здесь в любую минуту. Странно, обычно он очень пунктуален.  
  
Как по команде, раздается звонок в дверь.  
  
— Это он, — говорит Луи, направляясь к двери.  
  
И, к удивлению Гарри, на пороге стоит ни кто иной, как улыбающийся Лиам.  
  
— Лиам? — шокировано спрашивает София, выходя из кухни, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто же прибыл последним.  
  
Они обмениваются удивлёнными взглядами, прежде чем Луи, наконец, вмешивается.  
  
— Подождите, вы двое знакомы друг с другом?  
  
— Я также знаю его, — говорит Гарри, пожимая руку Лиама, преследуемый счастливым Найлом.  
  
Зейн в недоумении смотрит на всех них.  
  
— Ну, это немного неловко.  
  
— Подожди, — перебивает его Луи, поднимая руку. — Ты София?  
  
Лиам смотрит на него убивающим взглядом, отчего Луи лишь хмыкает и подходит к ней ближе.  
  
— Хм… да? Я имею в виду, так и есть? — отвечает она, взглядом прося у Лиама помощи. — Я запуталась.  
  
— Неплохо, — улыбается Луи. — На самом деле, ты очень красивая.  
  
— Перестань хамить, — бормочет Гарри, толкая его в плечо, подальше от Софии.  
  
— Что я такого сказал? Я просто сделал-  
  
Гарри не дослушивает его, так как идет на кухню и закрывает за собой дверь. Его пульс начинает учащённо биться, потому что Луи уже действует ему на нервы, а ночь еще не началась.  
  


***

  
  
Они все сидят на диване в гостиной, пьют пиво и, на удивление, весело проводят время. Ну, почти весело, потому что веселье, в понимании Гарри, не включает в себя закатывание глаз каждую минуту, когда Луи пытается быть смешным и громким.  
  
Луи, Лиам, Найл и Зейн ведут очень горячую борьбу в фифу, в то время как Гарри не находит ничего лучшего, как общаться с Софией на кухне. Он не возражал бы вернуться к себе в комнату и продолжить смотреть «Оранжевый — хит сезона», но это будет выглядеть грубо, а Гарри не хочет, чтобы его гости чувствовали себя так, будто он не может хорошо провести с ними время.  
  
Он может, но пока Луи находится в той же комнате, это вряд ли произойдёт. Так что, единственный вариант — это сидеть на кухне с Софией, делить одно ведро мороженого на двоих и сплетничать о парнях в другой комнате. Это довольно весело, если быть честным.  
  
— Так что у тебя с Лиамом? — спрашивает Гарри приглушенным тоном, передавая ложку Софии.  
  
Она улыбается и смотрит вниз на колени.  
  
— Ну, между нами ничего нет.  
  
— Да ладно.  
  
— Правда, — кивает она. — Он странный.  
  
— В каком смысле? — спрашивает Гарри, выжидающе смотря на нее.  
  
— Ну, Найл говорит мне, что я ему нравлюсь, но судя по его действиям, это не так. Почему парни такие?  
  
— Я _знаю_ , хорошо? Это чертовски раздражает.  
  
София ухмыляется.  
  
— Ты говоришь это из своего опыта?  
  
Гарри в ответ хмурится.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты и Луи.  
  
— Что- Луи и я? О чём ты?  
  
— Ну, о вас двоих. Это то, что делает Луи?  
  
Гарри фыркает, а потом начинает смеяться.  
  
— Ни за что в жизни. Луи просто- на самом деле, мы даже не друзья. Мы просто ненавидим друг друга.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Гарри смотрит на неё в страхе.  
  
— Разве ты не поняла это за последний час, что провела здесь?  
  
София смущённо качает головой.  
  
— Нет? Я думала, что под стёб и подкалывание в значительной степени замаскирован флирт и всё такое. Что-то вроде любви-ненависти.  
  
— О Боже, нет. Ненависть — да. Любовь — определённо нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Он просто раздражает меня. Он раздражает меня с нашей первой встречи. Это самый длинный год в моей жизни.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, подобные дружеские отношения всегда заканчиваются любовью. Как говорит моя мама, есть тонкая грань между любовью и ненавистью.  
  
— Да, и она, вероятно, права. Но это тонкая грань занята удерживанием моих нейронов, потому что каждый раз, когда я разговариваю с ним, я чувствую, как теряю их.  
  
София в ответ громко смеётся, и в этот момент Луи входит в комнату с пустой миской из-под чипсов.  
  
— Говорите про меня? — спрашивает он, подмигивая Софии, даже не смотря в сторону Гарри.  
  
— Ой, не льсти себе, — тут же отвечает Гарри, закатывая глаза и отталкиваясь от стола.  
  
— Вас прекрасно слышно в комнате. Ты лжешь прямо мне в лицо, — парирует Луи, кладя руку на бедро.  
  
Гарри никогда не хотелось придушить кого-то так сильно, как сейчас.  
  


***

  
  
Все расходятся около полуночи, и план Гарри заставить Найла остаться на ночёвку с треском проваливается. Что также означает, что ему снова придётся остаться наедине с Луи, и Гарри не уверен, сможет ли он выдержать ещё двадцать восемь ночей. Это — пытка.  
  
Но, эй, по крайней мере, он не приводит никого домой. Что должно быть хорошо, но это не так, потому что Луи всё ещё сидит в гостиной, смотря футбольный матч.  
  
На улице ужасная гроза, одна из худших на памяти Гарри. Он не знает, как в таком состоянии заснуть, особенно под звук проливного дождя, который постоянно стучит в окно, но он пытается, вставляя наушники в уши и включая медленную музыку.  
  
Прежде чем песня начинает играть, он засыпает.  
  
Его сон длится, кажется, несколько минут, когда кто-то начинает трясти его, заставляя тем самым застонать и повернуться, чтобы увидеть, кто это. Конечно, это Луи (кто еще это мог быть?), и он выглядит очень серьезным.  
  
— Мм, что? — сонно спрашивает Гарри, потирая глаза, вытягивая один наушник из уха.  
  
— Эээ…  
  
— Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Да, я знаю. Уже почти три утра, но я не могу заснуть.  
  
Гарри громко вздыхает.  
  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Спел тебе колыбельную?  
  
— Нет, я просто- я не могу спать один во время грозы.  
  
Гарри грубо фыркает.  
  
— Что? Тебе что, три годика?  
  
Луи смотрит вниз на свои руки, и Гарри понимает, что он на самом деле говорит серьезно.  
  
— Нет, но… это сложно. Я просто ненавижу грозу.  
  
— Ох, хорошо. Ложись со мной. Но не вздумай ничего говорить и держи дистанцию. Коснёшься меня — и я тебя ударю.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и внезапно возвращается к своему состоянию, когда они абсолютно друг друга ненавидят. Кажется, никакого испуга как и не бывало. Томлинсон забирается под одеяло и поворачивается спиной к Гарри, который в очередной раз вздыхает, вставляет обратно наушники и закрывает глаза, засыпая почти сразу.  
  
**День 3**  
  
Когда Гарри просыпается на следующее утро, Луи всё ещё спит на своей стороне кровати, ресницы порхают по его щекам, поскольку он тихонько храпит. Он выглядит… как бы красиво, думает про себя Гарри, тут же вставая с постели, направляясь прямиком в душ, потому что он определённо не соображает по утрам.  
Он делает завтрак для себя, и покидает квартиру, даже не удосужившись проверить, проснулся Луи или нет.  
  
В итоге он проводит целый день с Найлом и сразу после последнего урока возвращается домой, находя свою квартиру в абсолютном беспорядке.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает он, смотря на стол, стоящий посередине комнаты, покрытый красными пивными стаканчиками, выровненными в треугольники на обоих концах.  
  
Луи выныривает из-за дивана и делает шаг вперед.  
  
— Я устраиваю вечеринку. Или это недостаточно ясно для тебя? Или мне стоило надуть воздушные шары и нарисовать большой баннер?  
  
Гарри хмуро скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я давал тебе разрешение устраивать вечеринку в моей квартире?  
  
— Оно мне не нужно, — резко отвечает Луи, фальшиво улыбаясь, тем самым действуя Гарри на нервы. — Я разговаривал с твоей сестрой, и она сказала, что все нормально, пока я не подпалю здание или не залезу в её бар.  
  
— Но… — пытается возразить Гарри.  
  
Луи тут же поднимает руку.  
  
— Милый, если бы Джемма думала, что ты достаточно взрослый и ответственный, чтобы самостоятельно со всем справляться, то меня бы здесь даже не было. Таким образом, твои намеки на то, что ты имеешь право указывать мне, что я могу сделать, а что нет, могут идти нахуй, — говорит Луи, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
— Ты — восемнадцатилетний _сопляк_ , который думает, что он имеет право на всё, когда в реальности, не стоит и _дерьма_.  
  
Когда он заканчивает, Гарри ждёт несколько секунд, затем делает шаг вперед и бьёт старшего парня кулаком прямо в челюсть.  
  
— О, чёрт, прости-  
  
— Чт- какого хрена? — кричит Луи, держась за щеку. — Ты избил меня! Ты буквально просто ударил меня кулаком в лицо!  
  
— Ой, не надо выглядеть настолько удивленным. Это должно было случиться давно, и ты должен был это предвидеть, — бормочет Гарри, осторожно касаясь пальцами костяшек. Импульс ответного удара Луи наступает настолько внезапно, что он даже не задумывается о том, что у этого парня одни из самых острых скул, которые Гарри когда-либо видел.   
  
Может, потому что он много сосёт члены, думает Гарри, мотая головой.  
  
— Не будь маленькой сучкой. Будто тебя никогда не били раньше.  
  
Гарри проходит мимо Луи, направляясь в свою спальню, но тут же останавливается как вкопанный, когда чувствует острую боль в затылке.  
  
— Ты- ты что, схватил меня за волосы? — спрашивает он в недоумении.  
  
— Да, я только что это сделал, — отвечает ему Луи, выпучивая глаза в насмешливой улыбке.  
  
Гарри делает шаг назад.  
  
— Ты маленький грёбаный идиот. Ты думаешь, что такой важный и более зрелый, потому что на пару лет старше меня, когда в реальности ты всего лишь крошечный инфантил, который не знает, как себя вести. Это чертовски стыдно, чувак.  
  
Закончив, Гарри хлопает дверью в свою комнату, тут же закрывая её на замок. Усевшись на кровать, он пытается успокоиться. Он никогда не признает этого, но тот факт, что Луи грубо схватил его за волосы с намерением причинить вред, как бы немного возбудил его, что не очень хорошо, и Гарри предпочтёт сбрить волосы, чем возбудиться из-за Луи снова.  
  


***

  
  
Сейчас почти одиннадцать вечера, и громкая музыка орёт во всей квартире. Гарри пытается лечь спать пораньше, потому что у него завтра занятия, но затем становится ясно, что это практически невозможно, так как вечеринка Луи проходит в нескольких метрах от его комнаты.  
Он слышит много новых голосов, доносящихся с другой стороны квартиры, поэтому Гарри пытается заглушить их, включая свой плейлист для сна на максимум и закрывает глаза.  
  
Он просыпается спустя несколько часов от по-настоящему резкой встряски. Открыв глаза, он видит перед собой улыбающегося Луи, смотрящего на него сверху. Музыка больше не играет, и теперь в квартире стоит полная тишина, за исключением шума от кондиционера, который работает в комнате Гарри 24/7.  
  
— Прииивет, дружище. Прости, что разбудил тебя.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, потому что Луи явно пьяный и не в своём уме, судя по невнятной речи и тому, как он покачивается на ногах, когда говорит.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — прямо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я хочу… я могу спать с тобой снова? Пожааалуйста.  
  
Гарри фыркает и качает головой.  
  
— Ни за что. Ты схватил меня за волосы-  
  
— А ты ударил меня кулаком в лицо! — возмущённо парирует Луи. Алкоголь и злость никогда нельзя смешивать; Гарри знает это. Особенно, когда это касается Луи. — Я просто схватил тебя за волосы. Хотел почувствовать эти кудряшки-  
  
— Ты пьян. Иди спать и оставь меня в покое, — устало бормочет Гарри, закрывая глаза, вставляя наушники обратно.  
  
— Хорошо, — слышит он ответ Луи, прежде чем старший парень перелезает через него и падает на другую сторону кровати.  
  
— Я имею в виду твою кровать. Не мою. Моя кровать — запретная зона, — сообщает ему Гарри, пытаясь столкнуть Луи с постели на пол.  
  
— Не дави на меня, потому что я зол и могу ударить тебя в любой момент. А ты не хочешь этого, не так ли? — грозно отвечает Луи, поворачивая голову к Гарри.  
Даже в тусклом свете, проникающем в окно от уличных фонарей, Гарри видит, как блестят глаза Луи, и то, что он разозлён.  
  
— Нет, я не хочу этого. Но я предпочел бы, чтобы ты спал в другой комнате, ведь я восемнадцатилетний сопляк, — добавляет Гарри, повторяя слова Луи.  
  
— Ой, да ладно. Да, я сказал это, но ты знаешь, что я… — он резко замолкает, и затем наступает тишина.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты что?  
  
Луи не отвечает, и Гарри даже немного удивляется, когда видит, что парень вырубился во время разговора. Он качает головой, поворачивается спиной к Луи и засыпает со своим врагом вторую ночь подряд.  
  
**День 4**  
  
Луи все ещё находится в его постели на следующее утро, негромко похрапывая. Его челка свисает над лицом, и с каждым вздохом она поднимается немного выше, показывая идеальные ресницы.  
  
«Несправедливо иметь такие длинные ресницы» — думает про себя Гарри, откатываясь от Луи и тут же выпрямляясь.  
  
Он даже не уверен, какой сегодня день, поэтому он проверяет свой телефон. Сегодня будний день, что значит, что у него занятия в одиннадцать, так что он встает с постели и идёт в ванную.  
  
К тому времени, когда он стоит на кухне, готовя себе завтрак, Луи, наконец, просыпается и выходит из комнаты.  
  
— Голова чертовски болит, — мямлит он, усаживаясь напротив Гарри. — Ненавижу похмелье.  
  
 — Ну, тогда, может не стоило вчера пить так много, — говорит Гарри, делая глоток своего кофе. — Просто говорю.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Прости, мам. Я обещаю, что не буду пить сегодня.  
  
— Это правильно, потому что у меня завтра семинар, а я не хочу снова засыпать под техно-музыку.  
  
— У тебя есть какие-то претензии к музыке, которую я слушаю?  
  
Гарри невинно качает головой.  
  
— У меня нет претензий к типу твоей музыки. Но у меня есть претензии к тому, что ты разбудил меня посреди ночи потому, что тебе захотелось спать со мной в одной постели из-за глупой грозы, которая была пару дней назад. Честно, или повзрослей, или спи в следующий раз в своей постели. А еще лучше — в своей собственной квартире.  
  
Луи странно смотрит на него, а затем встает из-за стола.  
  
— Хорошо. Как скажешь.  
  
Гарри смотрит на то, как он покидает комнату в полном молчании, и на одну секунду испытывает чувство вины за то, что был так резок с ним. Он не понимает, почему Луи ненавидит грозы, возможно — воспоминания из детства, а может, что-то большее. Но потом он вспоминает, что он ненавидит парня за то, что тот сделал с ним в прошлом году, и прекращает сожалеть.  
  
**День 8**  
  
Чувство вины возвращается через три дня в пятницу, когда Гарри просыпается один. Снова. Луи не разговаривает с ним с того утра, когда он набросился на него, и Гарри не уверен, почему он чувствует себя таким… пустым. Он настолько привык к стебу и оскорблениям, что чувствует себя странно без них.  
  
Сегодня — вечер субботы, а это значит, что сегодня он продолжит смотреть «Оранжевый — хит сезона», который он не смотрел со среды, но на этот раз он в своей комнате, так как у Луи компания. Точнее, у него мужская компания.  
  
Этого парня Гарри никогда раньше не видел, и, так или иначе, он ему уже не нравится. Он — шикарный тип, в рубашке поло и модных брюках, и Гарри почему-то сразу же его возненавидел.  
  
Его телефон внезапно звонит, и это Найл. Слава Богу.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
  
— Гарри, дружище! Я разговаривал с Лиамом, и у него есть для нас столик в Бижу. Встретимся там ровно в одиннадцать.  
  
— Но-  
  
— Я не слышу тебя! — кричит Найл в трубку. — Увидимся там!  
  
Линия резко обрывается, и Гарри вздыхает. Ну, это все же лучше, чем сидеть в своей комнате всю ночь, боясь выйти за её пределы, в случае если Луи начнёт трахать того парня на диване.  
  
Он смотрит на часы на своем телефоне, и сейчас начало десятого. Он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем схватить пару чёрных узких джинс, чёрную майку и новые трусы перед тем, как отправиться в ванную, чтобы принять душ.  
  
Душ и дрочка занимают много времени, и уже четверть одиннадцатого, поэтому он начинает не спеша укладывать волосы и брызгает на себя одеколоном. У него в запасе всё ещё есть сорок пять минут, так что Гарри решает сходить на кухню и сделать себе напиток, чтобы начать ночь.  
  
Он не сильно удивляется, когда идёт через гостиную, чтобы добраться до кухни и видит наполовину голого Луи, лежащего с парнем на диване. Они не останавливаются, когда он проходит мимо, конечно, так что Гарри просто идёт на кухню в надежде, что водка и клюквенный сок ещё не закончились.  
Он выпивает уже третий стакан, когда звонит будильник, что значит, что ему нужно вызывать такси и уезжать отсюда. Он так и делает, и, когда на телефон приходит уведомление, что таксист его уже ждёт, он выходит из-за стола.  
  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает Луи, когда видит, как Гарри направляется к двери. Он останавливает свои поцелуи, чтобы спросить Гарри, и это что-то новенькое.  
  
— Гулять, — резко отвечает Гарри, быстро захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
Найл, Лиам и София ждут его в очереди перед клубом, и они на самом деле выглядят счастливыми, когда он подходит ближе.  
  
— Я не думал, что ты придешь, — взволнованно говорит Найл, втягивая его в объятия.  
  
— Ты не дал мне выбора, разве нет? — смеётся Гарри, похлопывая Хорана по спине.  
  
— О, Алекс! — говорит София, махая кому-то в толпе.  
  
И, хорошо, парень милый. И действительно привлекательный. Он меньше, чем Гарри, но у него великолепные карие глаза и симпатичная чёлка, которая напоминает Гарри кое-кого.  
  
— Гарри, это мой друг Алекс, — знакомит их София. — Он учится вместе со мной в классе современного дизайна.  
  
Он определенно гей, улыбаясь, думает про себя Гарри, когда они пожимают друг другу руки.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Гарри, — приветствует его Алекс с сильным акцентом джорди, повторно осматривая Гарри с ног до головы.  
  
Точно гей.  
  
В конце концов, они добираются до входа, и Лиам говорит вышибале, что у него зарезервирован столик на пятерых на имя Пейн, и их пропускают, как только проверяют документы.  
  
Клуб переполнен, отчего музыка тотчас проходит через тело Гарри, стоит им только попасть внутрь. Их столик находится прямо рядом с баром, и это в какой-то степени бонус. Гарри садится рядом с Алексом, и после того, как они заказывают бутылку водки с соком, он приступает к задуманному. Сегодня он хочет потрахаться, и Алекс точно его тип.  
  
Оказывается, помимо того, что он симпатичный, он ещё смешной и очаровательный.  
  
— Так что ты изучаешь?  
  
— Закон, — отвечает Гарри, пододвигаясь ближе. Алекс довольно ухмыляется.  
  
— Таким образом, ты собираешься стать юристом, да? Я должен бояться?  
  
Гарри улыбаясь, качает головой.  
  
— Ни в коем случае.  
  
Начинает играть новая песня Дрейка и Алекс тут же подскакивает со своего места, хватая Гарри за руку.  
  
— Пошли танцевать.  
  
Гарри довольно улыбается, радуясь, что ему не приходится быть тем, кто предлагает первым.  
  
— Конечно, — это всё, что он говорит перед тем, как Алекс тянет его в сторону танцпола.  
  
Он пытается игнорировать многозначительные взгляды Найла и непристойные жесты Софии, когда следует за Алексом на танцпол.  
  
Парень врезается в спину Гарри и ухмыляется ему с такой самоуверенностью, что Гарри не может не обрадоваться.  
  
— Ты действительно хорош в этом, — говорит Гарри ему на ухо, так чтобы Алекс мог услышать его сквозь громкую музыку.  
  
Алекс поворачивает голову и оборачивает руку вокруг шеи Гарри, шепча ему на ухо:  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Что дальше? — дразняще спрашивает Гарри и следующая вещь, которая, он уже знает, точно произойдет — Алекс тянет его вперёд и они целуются.  
  
Он чувствует, что кровь приливает к его члену, и будет очень неловко, если он не сделает что-то с этим в ближайшие пару минут.  
  
К счастью, Алекс, видимо, умеет читать мысли, потому что он спрашивает, не хочет ли Гарри уйти из клуба.  
  
— Поехали ко мне, — говорит Гарри не думая. Алекс радостно улыбается и снова берёт на себя инициативу, проталкиваясь с Гарри сквозь танцующие тела.  
  
— Мы собираемся, ммм… ко мне домой, — объясняет Гарри, как только они оказываются около стола, чтобы забрать свои пальто.  
  
Найл обменивается взглядами с Софией и Лиамом, прежде чем, ухмыляясь, снова смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Не забывайте о предохранении, — говорит он, отчего Гарри закатывает глаза, постепенно начиная двигаться к выходу.  
  
Целая куча людей ждёт на улице такси, так что, Гарри также вызывает такси, которое обещает прибыть приблизительно через десять минут.  
  
— Прежде чем мы доберёмся до моей квартиры, я, наверное, должен сказать тебе, что у меня есть сосед по квартире, и что он… очень раздражающий.  
  
Алекс в ответ нежно улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю все о безумных соседях по квартире. У меня есть такой же. Терпеть его не могу, но это нормально. Я не видел его уже довольно долгое время.  
  
— Идеально, — отвечает Гарри, втягивая парня в очередной поцелуй.  
  
К тому времени, как они добираются до квартиры Гарри, они оба слишком возбуждены, чтобы заботиться о том, что их может кто-то увидеть, и Луи больше не на диване, к счастью. Так что Гарри толкает Алекса на кровать, как только они добираются до его комнаты, и ухмыляется, когда парень начинает быстро раздеваться.  
  
**День 9**  
  
На следующее утро он просыпается в обнимку с Алексом, и парень все ещё спит, поэтому Гарри осторожно вылезает из-под его руки и отправляется в ванную.  
После того, как он чистит зубы, он идет на кухню, сразу же замечая у окна взъерошенного Луи с кружкой кофе и сигаретой в руках.  
  
— Я смотрю, у тебя была действительно хорошая ночь вчера, — говорит Луи, смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе, — отвечает Гарри, кивая в сторону засосов на шее Томлинсона.  
  
— Он не спал здесь, и я не был громким.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это моя квартира, поэтому я могу делать всё, что мой член пожелает.  
  
— Я не говорю, что ты не можешь. Но в следующий раз постарайся не так фальшиво стонать, потому что я пытаюсь немного поспать.  
  
Гарри игнорирует его, наливая себе чашку кофе, но Луи, видимо, еще не закончил разговор.  
  
— Так кто этот парень?  
  
— Ты его не знаешь, — отвечает Гарри, облокачиваясь на стол.  
  
— Как его зовут?  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успевает спросить, какое ему до этого дело, Алекс входит на кухню и тут же останавливается, когда видит Луи.  
  
— Алекс? — с ужасом спрашивает Луи.  
  
Алекс смотрит на Гарри, затем на Луи.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Вы двое знакомы друг с другом? — и затем Гарри накрывает понимание. — Ох. Вы соседи.  
  
— Да, мы соседи, — отвечает Луи, и ясно, что он не доволен ситуацией. — Так вы двое трахались. Как это получилось?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— София познакомила нас.  
  
Затем он смотрит на Алекса.  
  
— Я без понятия, как я мог не догадаться, что Луи твой сосед.  
  
Луи тут же хмурится.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Когда он сказал, что у него есть надоедливый сосед по квартире, я ответил ему, что у меня есть такой же, — отвечает Алекс, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Как мило, — бормочет Луи, кладя сигарету в пепельницу. — Ну, я собираюсь встретиться с Зейном, так что я уйду и перестану нарушать ваш покой уже через несколько минут.  
  
Гарри смотрит на то, как Луи покидает комнату, затем снова поворачивается к Алексу.  
  
— Так, я могу получить твой номер перед тем, как ты уйдёшь? Я не возражал бы повторить это снова.  
  
Алекс поднимает брови, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Ты же шутишь, да?  
  
Гарри коварно улыбается и вручает ему свой телефон.  
  
**День 11**  
  
Сегодня вторник, что означает, что у Гарри очередной рабочий день в ресторане-пабе Cane &Grain, находящемся в нескольких минутах ходьбы от его квартиры.  
Как только начинается его смена, Найл подходит к нему со странным выражением на лице.  
  
— Там двое парней сели за двадцатый столик.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и отталкивается от бара, машинально хватая меню.  
  
— Почему у тебя такой расстроенный вид?  
  
— Потому что я боюсь, что ты наплюешь им в еду.  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же округляются.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Что Луи здесь делает?  
  
Найл пожимает плечами.  
  
— Похоже, у него свидание.  
  
Гарри собирает свои оставшиеся нервы в кучу и идёт по направлению к столику. И действительно, Луи с шикарным парнем, сидят за двадцатым столиком, над чем-то смеясь. Это раздражает.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Cane&Grain, сегодня я буду вашим официантом, — говорит Гарри, фальшиво улыбаясь им.  
  
Лицо Луи светится озорством, когда Гарри размещает меню перед ними.  
  
— Дайте мне знать, когда будете готовы сделать заказать, — добавляет Гарри, сжав зубы и возвращается на кухню.  
  
— Ну и? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Что, ну и? — закатывает глаза Гарри, садясь рядом с ним на стул.  
  
— Ты угомонил свои гормоны?  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Найл, я не собираюсь плевать им в еду, — отвечает он, делая паузу. — Ну, Луи, может быть.  
  
Найл громко смеётся, но в ответ ничего не говорит.  
  
— И с каких это пор Луи ужинает здесь? Он никогда не был здесь прежде, и я, если честно, ожидал чего-то большего от этого шикарного парня.  
  
— Почему тебя это волнует? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Меня это не волнует, я просто раздражен тем, что должен и тут его видеть. Словно его жизненная цель состоит в том, чтобы разрушить мою.  
  
— Гарри, дружище, — начинает Найл, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь. Всё не так уж плохо. Я бы поменялся с тобой столами, но ты знаешь, каким Смит бывает недовольным, если мы не соблюдаем его правила.  
  
Гарри кивает. Их босс почти такой же раздражающий, как и Луи. Почти.  
  
Он смотрит на двадцатый столик и после того, как они возвращаются с улицы и садятся у бара, шикарный парень поднимает руку.  
  
— Ну ладно, я пошёл, — бормочет Гарри больше для себя, чем для Найла.  
  
Они заказывают бутылку вина (конечно), пиццу для Луи и пасту для шикарного парня.  
  
Спустя час они заканчивают со своей едой и вином, но, по-видимому, ещё не думают о том, чтобы вернуться домой.  
  
— Я хотел бы заказать еще одну бутылку красного вина, пожалуйста, — говорит шикарный парень, и Гарри кивает, машинально забирая у них пустые тарелки.  
  
Теперь он жалеет, что не наплевал им в еду.  
  
Он принимает решение открыть бутылку и плюнуть в неё прямо здесь и сейчас, когда возвращается к их столику и видит их целующимися.  
  
— Эм, — тихонько кашляет Гарри, открывая бутылку и наливая вино в бокал для каждого. — Вам принести счёт?  
  
Шикарный парень качает головой.  
  
— Ещё нет.  
  
Через полчаса они просят ещё одну бутылку, и Гарри начинает постепенно закипать. Луи уже навеселе, он по-прежнему не поднимает глаз на Гарри, но по тому, как он двигается и смотрит на шикарного парня, можно сказать, что с него определённо достаточно.  
  
Громко поставив на стол очередную бутылку, Гарри медленно начинает её открывать. И впервые за этот вечер, Луи наконец-то обращает на него внимание.  
  
— Не подскажете, где находится туалет? — спрашивает шикарный парень, и Гарри тут же указывает на дверь в дальнем левом углу.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Парень встает из-за стола и уходит, оставляя их наедине.  
  
— Так ты, наконец, вцепился когтями в парня, да? — спрашивает Гарри, наливая вино в бокал Луи.  
  
Луи в ответ смотрит на него мутными глазами.  
  
— В чём твоя проблема?  
  
— Моя проблема заключается в том, что я никак не могу от тебя избавиться. Вы решили прийти в мой ресторан, серьёзно?  
  
— Ничего, переживёшь. Харви выбрал его.  
  
Гарри в ответ громко смеется.  
  
— Его зовут Харви? Я должен был догадаться.  
  
— Что это значит? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Это значит, что он сраный шикарный парень, и что он привёл тебя сюда.  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
— Какое тебе дело? Ты наш грёбаный официант, так веди себя подобающе.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься спать с ним в моей квартире сегодня вечером, потому что ты пьян и я не хочу мириться с твоим похмельем на следующее утро. У меня занятия.  
  
Луи привстает и зло указывает на него пальцем.  
  
— За такие слова, я вернусь, и трахну его напротив твоей двери. Это обещание и предупреждение.  
  
— Ты маленький…  
  
Гарри останавливается, когда Харви возвращается с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Он оставляет их в покое, и подходит к Найлу.  
  
— Идиот. Сегодня я позвоню Джемме и буду умолять её вернуться пораньше.  
  
— Не порть ей отдых. Просто… игнорируй Луи. Через двадцать дней она вернется.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Я ненавижу его. Ты знаешь, что я не ненавистный человек, но его я ненавижу.  
  
— Я понимаю, но попытайся потерпеть его, пока твоя сестра не вернётся. Он её лучший друг, а ты её брат. Она любит вас обоих, и то, что вы ссоритесь, я думаю, ей не особо нравится.  
  
— И тебя я тоже ненавижу. Почему ты, блять, всегда прав? И с каких пор ты заботишься о чувствах моей сестры?  
  
Найл закатывает глаза.  
  
— Гарри, просто так и должно быть. Да, и кстати, ты так и не рассказал мне, чем закончилась ваше знакомство с Алексом.  
  
— Ой. Ну, мы потрахались и он остался на ночь, но оказалось, что он сосед Луи, и они так же не могут терпеть друг друга, как и мы. У меня есть его номер, и я могу просто позвонить ему, чтобы он пришёл. Кто сказал, что Луи должен быть единственным, кто будет трахаться сегодня вечером?  
  
Прежде чем Найл успевает что-то сказать, Гарри достает телефон, начиная писать смс-сообщение.  
  
— Они хотят счёт, — говорит Найл, вырывая Гарри из его смс-транса.  
  
— Или ещё одну бутылку вина, — мычит Гарри, кладя телефон обратно в карман, и подходит к столу, молясь, чтобы это был счёт, а не что-то другое.  
  
— Мы можем получить счёт, пожалуйста? — спрашивает Харви, и Гарри кивает, стараясь не выглядеть очевидно счастливым, но, увы, с треском проваливается.  
  
Счет оказывается на 110 £, и Гарри не особо удивляется, когда Харви вручает ему в руки 150 £ и говорит оставить сдачу себе. Это самые щедрые чаевые, которые Гарри когда-либо получал, но он хочет отдать ему сдачу до последней копейки, просто из вредности.  
  
Когда они не спеша покидают паб, Гарри наконец-то может дышать. У него остался один час до конца смены, и он на удивление проходит достаточно быстро, так как ему попадаются только хорошие люди, которые не раздражают его до смерти.  
  


***

  
  
В половину одиннадцатого Гарри возвращается в свою квартиру, и, слава Богу, диван пуст. Даже если есть звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты Луи, Гарри с лёгкостью их игнорирует, направляясь к себе в комнату.  
  
Алекс пишет ему, что будет через десять минут, так как ему надо забрать свою машину, но, судя по грозе, происходящей на улице, он определённо задержится.  
В начале двенадцатого, Алекс наконец звонит в дверь.  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал, Луи действительно э-э, громкий, — предупреждает он Алекса, впуская его внутрь.  
  
Парень в ответ хитро ухмыляется.  
  
— Ну тогда давай удостоверимся, что мы громче.  
  
Они заканчивают полчаса спустя, и Алекс тут же садится, ища свои вещи.  
  
— Ты уходишь? — спрашивает Гарри, как только слышит, как закрывается входная дверь.  
  
— Да, у меня завтра занятия в девять. Но это было действительно хорошо.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется и втягивает парня в быстрый поцелуй.  
  
— Будь осторожен в такую погоду. Обязательно напиши мне, когда доберёшься до дома.  
  
Алекс кивает, и надевает штаны.  
  
— Я напишу тебе завтра, — говорит он Гарри, когда они подходят к двери.  
  
— Хорошо, — нежно отвечает Гарри, целуя его еще раз, запирая за собой дверь.  
  
Он делает себе чашку чая и затем идёт назад к себе в комнату. Он едва успевает лечь в постель и выключить прикроватную лампу, когда раздаётся стук в дверь.  
Гарри громко стонет.  
  
— Что тебе надо?  
  
Дверь медленно открывается, и Луи заходит внутрь.  
  
— Эмм, могу ли я?  
  
Его слова звучат нечленораздельно, а значит, он все еще навеселе, хотя Харви уже должен был вытрахать весь алкоголь из него, если судить по звукам, которые Луи издавал ранее.  
  
— Можешь ли ты что? — устало спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Могу я сегодня спать с тобой? — бормочет Луи, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Ну если ты спрашиваешь так любезно, то… нет. Ложись спать.  
  
Луи игнорирует отказ Гарри и закрывает дверь, прежде чем направиться к кровати и забраться под тёплое одеяло.  
  
— Я сказал нет, — возмущается Гарри, пиная его под одеялом.  
  
— А мне плевать, — парирует Луи, поворачиваясь спиной к Гарри.  
  
— Маленький засранец. Убирайся из моей постели. Мне плевать на твои фобии, связанные с грозой.  
  
Луи в ответ громко стонет.  
  
— Заткнись. Ты не сможешь выгнать меня отсюда.  
  
— Давай поспорим? — спрашивает Гарри, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и вставая с кровати.  
  
— Нет, я не хочу ни о чём с тобой спорить. Я устал.  
  
Гарри не может сдержать свой смех.  
  
— Тогда не надо трахаться так часто.  
  
Обойдя кровать, он подходит к Луи и стягивает с него одеяло, пытаясь столкнуть его ногой.  
  
— Перестань! — кричит Луи и пытается пнуть Гарри, но это бесполезно.  
  
Когда Гарри пробует схватить его за руку, Луи оказывается быстрее, потянув его в сторону кровати. Гарри запинается об Луи, падает на кровать, и меньший парень тут же переворачивает их так, что теперь он оказывается сверху.  
  
— Прекрати. Я пытаюсь спать, — запыхавшись говорит Луи, прижимая руки Гарри над головой.  
  
— Отпусти мои руки, — предупреждает его Гарри, отчего Луи лишь ухмыляется.  
  
— А что, если я не хочу?  
  
— Тогда ты пожалеешь об этом.  
  
Луи громко смеётся.  
  
— Ой, я так испугался.  
  
И это все, что нужно Гарри для того, чтобы набраться сил и перевернуть их так, что на этот раз он прижимает руки Луи над его головой. Их промежности сталкиваются, но Гарри старается игнорировать это.  
  
— Тебе следовало бы. Я сильнее тебя, однозначно.  
  
Гарри опускает глаза к губам Луи всего на секунду, прежде чем возвращает взгляд на его лицо.  
  
— Прекрати себя так вести, — рычит Гарри, решая, что с него достаточно, но парень не может не провоцировать его дальше.  
  
— Иначе что?  
  
— Иначе… ох, — злобно отвечает Гарри, отпуская его руки и толкая его от себя, но их промежности снова трутся друг о друга, посылая поток крови к члену.  
  
Гарри проклинает себя, когда скатывается прочь и поворачивается спиной к Луи, пытаясь думать о чем-то ещё, кроме того, как охренительно Луи будет смотреться под ним.  
  
Потому что это опасная территория и Гарри никогда не хотелось бы оказаться на этой скользкой дорожке.

 

  
**День 14**

Они не говорят об этом на следующий день, и на следующий день после этого. Они стараются избегать друг друга любой ценой, но совместное проживание все усложняет, и в пятницу вечером вся их выдержка летит к чертям из-за Лиама и Софии.

Гарри сидит в своей комнате, смотрит новое шоу, когда его телефон начинает звонить. Это София, и Гарри не особо удивляется. Они не переставая общаются с того дня, как Найл привёл её в гости две недели назад, и Гарри теперь на полном серьёзе считает её одной из своих ближайших друзей, и это взаимно.

— Привет, Соф.

— Гарри! — взволнованно отвечает она в трубку. — У меня к тебе ОГРОМНАЯ ПРОСЬБА.

— Все в порядке? Что такое?

— Помнишь, мы вчера говорили про то, как стоит свести меня и Лиама?

— Конечно, — хмуро отвечает Гарри. — У тебя есть идея?

— Ну, у меня есть план. Он сказал мне, что они с Луи собираются пойти в тот паб, где вы с Найлом работаете, и я ответила ему, что у тебя и у меня тоже там заказан столик, хотя на самом деле у нас нихрена нет. И он сказал, что мы типа должны устроить этакое двойное свидание и, ну… я уже поговорила с Найлом, и у него вроде как есть столик на четверых для нас после девяти, и мне действительно нужно, чтобы ты был там.

У Гарри занимает несколько минут, чтобы ответить. Он хочет сделать что-нибудь для Софии, чтобы у них с Лиамом всё получилось, но в то же время он не уверен, сможет ли он вынести Луи пару часов на таком близком расстоянии.

— Э-э… я не знаю. Мы не особо хорошо общаемся в последнее время-

— Когда вы вообще хорошо общались? — вздыхает София, и Гарри знает, что она закатила глаза.

— Под хорошим общением я подразумеваю то, что мы разговаривали. Мы не говорим сейчас, но, блять. Луи вообще в курсе?

София колеблется.

— Он ещё не знает, и я буду очень признательна, если ты не расскажешь ему об этом.

— Таким образом, ты хочешь мне сказать, что он пойдет в паб, планируя хорошо провести время, но потом, когда я покажусь, всё полетит к чертям?

— Именно.

Гарри довольно ухмыляется.

— Больше ничего не говори. Я заеду за тобой… — он смотрит на часы на своем телефоне. 8:30. — Через пятнадцать минут.

***

— Они уже сидят за столиком, — говорит ему София, когда такси останавливается напротив паба.

— Можешь, пожалуйста, снять реакцию Луи, когда он меня увидит? Пожалуйста, прошу тебя.

София в ответ закатывает глаза и открывает дверь паба.

— Веди себя нормально. Ты делаешь это для меня.

— Ладно, — с неохотой отвечает Гарри, заходя внутрь следом за ней.

Луи сидит спиной к ним, так что это будет довольно весело.

— Мы здесь, привет, — приветствует их София, отчего Луи сразу же отрывает свои глаза от экрана телефона. Его взгляд падает на Гарри, и лицо тут же искажается от отвращения, смешанного с шоком.

Гарри хочет видеть эту картину на своей надгробной плите.

София садится рядом с Лиамом, что в итоге не даёт Гарри выбора, кроме как сесть рядом с Луи, напротив неё.

К счастью, Найл работает сегодня, так что он улыбается и вручает им меню.

— Какое милое двойное свидание, — говорит он, и Гарри тут же пинает его в голень, заставляя зашипеть.

— Что бы вы хотели выпить?

Гарри, Луи и Лиам заказывают пиво, а София просит лимонад.

— Итак, почему я не был в курсе того, что он также будет принимать в этом участие? — спрашивает Луи, кивая в сторону Гарри.

— Вообще-то, _он_ здесь, — раздражённо отвечает Гарри. Луи игнорирует его.

Лиам с интересом смотрит на них.

— Если бы я сказал тебе, ты бы пришел?

— Достойный ответ, — соглашается Луи.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо говорит София после того, как Найл ставит перед ними напитки и принимает заказ. — Почему вы двое так ненавидите друг друга?

— Потому что он бесит, — отвечают одновременно Гарри и Луи.

На несколько секунд повисает молчание, а потом Гарри говорит:

— То есть это я бешу? Ты — тот, кто груб со мной с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились. Конечно, я терпеть тебя не могу.

— Ой, бедный маленький ребенок. Ты обижаешься каждый раз, когда кто-то шутит. Научись понимать шутки, придурок.

— Научись шутить, козёл, — отвечает тем же тоном Гарри, и Луи тут же замолкает.

Впервые он не находит, что ответить, и Гарри не мог бы гордиться собой ещё больше.

— Ты мудак, — всё же говорит Луи.

— Это всё, что ты можешь придумать? Хороший ответ. Похоже, твой возраст наконец догоняет тебя.

Нос Луи дёргается в гневе.

— Позвони мне, когда твои волосы наконец-то будут выглядеть нормально, хорошо?

— Позвони мне, когда не будешь лилипутного размера, хорошо? — тут же парирует Гарри, делая глоток своего пива. Они должны остановиться, прежде чем один из них скажет то, о чём потом пожалеет, но Гарри слишком разозлён, чтобы остановиться сейчас.

В очередной раз ситуацию спасает Найл, наконец принося их еду, что в итоге даёт Лиаму и Софии возможность поговорить, пока Гарри и Луи молча едят.

Это не длится долго, потому что Луи громко жует, тем самым действуя Гарри на нервы.

— Можешь жевать, как нормальный человек, пожалуйста? — просит он, прекрасно зная, что его тон раздраконит Луи ещё больше.

Луи смотрит на него так, словно хочет убить.

— У меня заложен нос, потому что я болею, и я буду жевать, как я, блять, захочу.

Затем он открывает рот, чтобы подразнить Гарри, и вся его сила воли уходит на то, чтобы не ударить Луи. Поэтому, когда он замечает Найла, он машет ему и заказывает себе ещё два пива.

Спустя полчаса Найл забирает у них тарелки, и они все тут же начинают болтать о предстоящей Лиге Чемпионов. София и Лиам, кажется, хорошо проводят время, несмотря на доводы Гарри и Луи, что это не так. Гарри допивает своё пятое пиво, а Луи четвёртое, потому что если они не могут справиться друг с другом трезвыми, они могут, по крайней мере, попытаться сделать это, когда навеселе.

В одиннадцать часов закрывается ресторанная часть паба, и он полностью становится пабом, что значит смена Найла только что закончилась, поэтому он пододвигает стул и присоединяется к ним за столом.

— Я пропустил что-то помимо их спора? — спрашивает он.

— Ну, теперь они молча пьют, — улыбаясь, отвечает София, как будто парней нет за столом.

И, честно говоря, Гарри уже навеселе, за два пива от того, чтобы быть мертвецки пьяным, но он забыл о Луи.

Хорошо, это ложь. Из-за того, что Гарри уже немного пьян, он определённо замечает присутствие Луи. Между ними несколько сантиметров, но Гарри может _чувствовать_ Луи рядом с собой. Поэтому он отвлекается, рассказывая Софии о нём и Алексе.

— Так вы двое вместе или что? — спрашивает она.

Гарри качает головой.

— Нет. И я не знаю, будем ли. Мы просто друзья по сексу.

Луи фыркает, и, ладно, Гарри определённо это не нравится.

— В чём твоя проблема на этот раз? — спрашивает он Луи, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Ничего. Я просто нахожу это забавным.

— Что ты находишь «забавным»?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— То, что он трахается с другими, помимо тебя.

— И что с этого? — спрашивает его Гарри. — Я даже не удивлен, когда у него такой сосед по комнате.

— Что это должно значить? — спрашивает Луи, опуская пятую бутылку пива вниз. Его слова звучат немного нечленораздельно.

— Это значит, что ты шлюха, поэтому он учился у лучших.

Луи резко поворачивается к нему, но у Гарри рефлексы лучше, поэтому он хватает его за запястье прежде, чем он успевает замахнуться.

— Полегче. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я повредил твою руку. Иначе как ещё ты сможешь дрочить всем в кампусе?

Найл, София и Лиам молчат. И Гарри знает, что он, наверное, зашёл слишком далеко, но Луи этого заслуживает.

— Ты кусок дерьма, Гарри Стайлс. Я в туалет, — извиняется Луи, вставая на нетвердые ноги и направляясь в уборную.

— Это было жестоко, Гарри, — начинает Найл.

— Что ж, я иду домой, — отвечает Гарри, вставая и бросая на стол пару купюр, тем самым оплачивая свою часть. — Надеюсь, я не испортил вам вечер.

София в ответ качает головой.

— Все прекрасно. Поговорим завтра.

Гарри кивает и вызывает такси.

Он возвращается домой через десять минут и изо всех сил старается снять с себя обувь, прежде чем отправиться к себе в спальню. И он понятия не имеет, как ему удаётся должным образом снять с себя рубашку, но прежде, чем он успевает расстегнуть джинсы, звонит дверной звонок.

Гарри стонет, идёт к двери и резко открывает её, лицезрея перед собой в хламину пьяного Луи, который прислонился к косяку.

— Что?

— Что значит «что»? — мямлит Луи, пытаясь казаться агрессивным. — Я не знаю, где мои ключи, впусти меня.

— Нет ключей — нет входа. Прости, — отвечает ему Гарри, пытаясь закрыть дверь, но Луи грубо толкает его в плечо и заходит в квартиру.

— Перестань быть сукой.

Он молча снимает с себя обувь и обыскивает свои карманы, пока не находит ключи.

— На месте. Счастлив?

— И ты не смог найти их снаружи?

Луи не отвечает.

— Я не разговариваю с тобой!

— Ох. Как же я буду жить после этого? — ехидно отвечает Гарри, кладя руку на сердце.

У Луи на лице появляется очень странный взгляд; гнев смешивается с чем-то еще, что Гарри не может определить, и затем он резко толкает Гарри в грудь, заставляя его отступить назад.

— Какого хрена? — кричит Стайлс. — Никогда не делай этого снова, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я-

— Если я не хочу, чтобы ты что? Что ты собираешься сделать, ребенок? Позвонишь сестре и нажалуешься на меня? — спрашивает Луи, поджимая губы в насмешливой манере.

Гарри, будучи пьяным идиотом, разозлившись, отталкивает его обратно.

— Ты маленький- — зло шипит Луи, стараясь снова толкнуть его, но на этот раз Гарри перехватывает его запястья и прижимает Луи спиной к двери.

— Я не маленький. Я выше тебя.

Луи смотрит на него из-под ресниц, и, блять, он выглядит так хорошо.

— И что, что ты на голову выше меня? Что ты собираешься сделать? — смело говорит он, приподнимая бровь.

— Я собираюсь… Нахуй тебя.

Гарри не знает, что ещё сказать, так как он ослеплён гневом.

— Ты собираешься трахнуть меня*? — насмешливо спрашивает Луи, по-прежнему не двигаясь, делая всё, чтобы вытащить свои запястья из хватки Гарри. — Чем? Своим крошечным детским членом?

Прежде чем Гарри успевает понять, что происходит, он толкается своей промежностью в Луи.

— Мой член не маленький.

— Да неужели? Докажи это, — провоцирует его Луи, и это всё, что нужно Гарри, чтобы податься вперед и соединить их губы вместе.

Луи не двигается в течение нескольких секунд, но когда Гарри собирается отстраниться, он открывает рот и их языки сталкиваются. Это грубый поцелуй, потому что они оба пытаются навредить друг другу каким-то странным образом, но всё же, это делает их еще больше возбужденными с каждой секундой.

— Почему я целую тебя? — спрашивает Гарри, отстраняясь, затаив дыхание.

Луи облизывает губы.

— Я не знаю, это ты начал.

— О, заткнись.

— Попробуй заткнуть меня.

Гарри отпускает его запястья, сжимает Луи за заднюю часть бедер и поднимает его вверх, находя его губы снова. Ноги Луи тут же плотным кольцом оборачиваются вокруг талии Гарри, и они прижимаются к двери пару минут, пока ноги Гарри не начинают уставать, поэтому он перемещает их в свою спальню.  
Он не уверен, почему он делает это, но он не может остановиться, потому что чувствует себя слишком хорошо, и в придачу он слишком пьян, чтобы заботиться об этом. Вероятно, он забудет о этом утром, но всё же.

Гарри садится на кровати с Луи на руках, не разъединяясь ни на одну секунду.

— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — задыхаясь, бормочет Луи, беспорядочно лаская руками грудь Гарри, в то время как младший целует его в шею.

— Ах… ладно. Блять.

Луи пьяно улыбается и встает на колени между ног Гарри. Одним рывком он снимает с Гарри джинсы вместе с трусами, шокировано смотря, как твёрдый член упирается Гарри в живот.

— Маленький член? — задиристо спрашивает Гарри.

Луи в ответ сжимает его член и аккуратно берет его в рот, заглатывая почти до конца.

— Ты не можешь даже взять его полностью, — дразнит его Гарри, опираясь на ладони за спиной, чтобы иметь лучший вид на всё, что делает Луи.

Он шипит, когда Луи нарочно задевает его член зубами.

— Я не думаю, что тебе стоит оскорблять меня, когда у меня твой член во рту, — тут же предупреждает его Луи, облизывая головку и начиная одновременно посасывать её.

Гарри стонет и сдаётся, падая спиной на матрас.

— Святое дерьмо.

Луи ухмыляется с членом Гарри во рту, и затем возвращается к работе. Он просовывает руку в свои собственные штаны, и Гарри клянётся, что Луи возбуждается только от сосания члена.

— Ты так хорошо выглядишь, — выдыхая, стонет Гарри, и протягивает руку, чтобы поместить её в волосы Луи у основания шеи.

Он чувствует, что он уже близко, поэтому решает воспользоваться моментом, начиная торопливо толкаться Луи в рот. И Луи, блять, принимает его без каких-либо возражений, и даже лучше, без рвотных рефлексов.

— Чёрт, Луи, — жалобно стонет Гарри, толкаясь ещё несколько раз, прежде чем громко кончает Луи в горло.

Луи покорно всё проглатывает и затем встаёт, чтобы полностью снять с себя штаны. Его руки тут же обхватывают свой набухший член, и, чёрт, это выглядит так красиво, что Гарри, не задумываясь, тут же тянет его к себе на колени. Он оборачивает свои пальцы вокруг его члена, начиная быстро дрочить ему.

Разорвав поцелуй, Гарри начинает вылизывать шею Луи, внезапно решая пометить его, потому что он выглядел так обалденно в последний раз, когда Гарри видел его с засосами по всей шее. Это может быть немного слишком, но он делает это так или иначе.

Луи начинает нетерпеливо ёрзать у него на коленях, и стоны, исходящие из его рта, кажутся слишком грязными, чтобы быть законными.

— Чёрт, Гарри. Быстрее.

Гарри так и делает, и минуту спустя Луи кончает ему в руку с низким стоном. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем он поднимается и падает спиной на кровать рядом с Гарри.

— Я собираюсь привести себя в порядок, — тихо говорит Гарри, вставая, и направляется в ванную, стараясь не споткнуться о собственные ноги.

Луи присоединяется к нему в ванной совершенно голым, и они чистят зубы, при этом ничего не говоря.

Они встречаются взглядами в зеркале, и Гарри улыбается их пьяным, мутным лицам.

— Я сплю здесь сегодня вечером, — говорит ему Луи, шатаясь, когда возвращается в комнату Гарри.

— У меня есть выбор? — вздыхает Гарри, натягивая пару новых трусов, прежде чем лечь спать.

Луи делает то же самое, тут же залезая под одеяло. Несколько минут проходят в молчании, пока Гарри, наконец, не решает заговорить снова.

— Ты действительно хорош в этом.

Луи в ответ кивает и пододвигается ближе.

— Потому что я шлюха, — его тон звучит низко, на грани с печалью.

— Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Просто я очень разозлился.

— Как я должен узнать, когда ты имеешь в виду то, что говоришь?

Гарри пожимает плечами и выключает лампу.

— Я не знаю. Ты просто действуешь мне на нервы все время.

— Ну, это был хороший способ спустить пар, — смеясь, отвечает Луи. — И я сразу предупреждаю, мы никогда не будем говорить об этом.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Гарри, натягивая одеяло на тело.

Затем снова наступает тишина.

— Почему ты не любишь грозы? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, но Луи не отвечает.

— Луи? — спрашивает он в очередной раз, но так и не получает ответа. Он молчит некоторое время, и затем понимает, что дыхание Луи стало ровным.  
Конечно, он заснул.

***

**День 16**

Луи не помнит. Сегодня воскресенье, и Луи не говорит о том, что произошло в пятницу вечером. Когда Гарри все же спрашивает о той ночи, Луи корчит рожицу и спрашивает в ответ, что он имеет в виду. Засосы до сих пор красными пятнами алеют на его шее, но Луи скорее всего предполагает, что они от Харви.

Гарри, на самом деле, рад, что Луи не помнит, потому что это, черт возьми, неловко. По сути, они не вернулись к своей оскорбительной рутине, хотя между ними определённо хватает стёба. Но он не такой ужасный, почти безобидный, по сравнению с тем, что было в прошлую пятницу.

В воскресенье вечером, в одиннадцать, Гарри переписывается с Найлом, рассказывая ему о том, что произошло в пятницу с Луи, и он заставляет его поклясться, что они не будут говорить об этом, когда вдруг в снэпчат ему неожиданно приходит сообщение от Луи. Это первый раз за всё время, когда он получает снэпчат от Луи. На самом деле, он даже не уверен, почему они являются друзьями в снэпчате, или когда они стали друзьями, но он всё-таки нажимает на приложение.  
Гарри знает, что Луи сидит один в спальне, так что ему смертельно хочется узнать, что же он ему прислал. Открыв приложение, от тут же давится воздухом.  
Это фото с надписью «мой член готов».

Он размышляет об этом некоторое время, и затем делает снимок своего собственного испуганного лица с подписью «где?»

Несколько минут спустя Луи открывает сообщение, отправляя ответ через чат.

**Louist91** : о бля это было для Харви

**Louist91** : но я случайно нажал Гарри

**Louist91** : блять

Гарри чувствует себя, как бы… разочарованно. Тяжело вздохнув, он решает ответить что-то остроумное.

**Harrystyles** : ладно, но твой член по-прежнему трудно найти

**Harrystyles** : ты должен быть рад, что послал его мне

**Harrystyles** : или иначе бедолага заблокировал бы тебя

Ответ не занимает у Луи много времени.

**Louist91** : он уже видел его

**Louist91** : так что заткнись

**Louist91** : тебя никто не спрашивал

Гарри закатывает глаза.

**Harrystyles** : слава богу, это он трахает тебя, а не наоборот

**Louist91** : что ты хочешь этим сказать?

**Harrystyles** : тебе же нужен член, чтобы его трахнуть, правильно?

**Louist91** : пошёл нахуй

**Harrystyles** : ну если бы у тебя был член, ты бы мог сделать это*

**Louist91** : так ты типа снизу?

**Harrystyles** : ты хочешь об этом узнать?

**Louist91** : эм нет

**Louist91** : оставь меня в покое

**Harrystyles** : вообще-то ты первый написал мне

**Louist91** : и я жалею об этом

**Harrystyles** : было бы странно, если бы ты не дал мне объяснение

**Louist91** : …

**Louist91** : ты прав

**Louist91** : не смей начинать

**Harrystyles** : ТЫ СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО Я ПРАВ

_Harrystyles сделал скриншот чата_

**Louist91** : пошел нахуй.

***

**День 19**

— Он правда прислал тебе свою эрекцию? — спрашивает София. Сегодня — вечер среды, и он заканчивается в квартире Гарри, потому что Луи отсутствует с шикарным парнем, которого зовут Харви.

— Да. А потом он сказал, что это было для Харви.

София закусывает губу.

— Ерунда. Я думаю, это был просто предлог. И я думаю, что он помнит всё, что вы делали той ночью.

— Я не думаю, что он помнит. А если и помнит, то я рад, что он это отрицает. Это было бы слишком неловко. Не верится, что в этот раз он сделал что-то правильно.

София косо смотрит на него.

— Ты лгун. Ты бы сделал это снова.

Гарри кивает головой, открывает рот и затем закрывает его.

 — Может быть. Если буду опять пьяным.

— Опять говоришь ерунду, — отвечает она, делая глоток вина.

Её телефон начинает звонить, как только входная дверь открывается, впуская внутрь Луи и Харви.

— Это Лиам. Я должна быть у него через пятнадцать минут, и ещё он спрашивает, какую пиццу я люблю.

Гарри улыбается.

— Я так рад, что ты теперь не одна. Повеселитесь.

Луи проходит мимо них и идёт в ванную, оставляя Харви неловко стоять посреди гостиной, засунув руки в карманы.

Софи смотрит на него, затем ставит бокал на стол и встаёт.

— Ну тогда я пошла. Кстати, Харви. Можешь дать мне свой снэпчат? Я не думаю, что ты есть у меня в друзьях, но друг Луи — мой друг.

Харви ослепительно улыбается в ответ.

— На самом деле меня нет в снэпчате, но я могу дать тебе свой инстаграм, если хочешь.

Гарри чуть не давится своим вином. У Харви нет снэпчата? Это может означать только то, что Луи не отправлял то фото по ошибке.

София бросает в сторону Гарри красноречивый взгляд, тут же закрывая дверь за собой.

— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Гарри у Харви, допивая остатки своего вина. Он встает и хватает оба бокала, чтобы отнести их на кухню.

— Нет, я просто жду, когда Луи вернет мне часы, которые я забыл, когда последний раз был здесь.

— Ох. Ладно.

Он моет бокалы и ставит их сушиться, и когда возвращается в гостиную, Луи сидит на диване перед телевизором без Харви.

Гарри садится на противоположный конец дивана.

— У него нет снэпчата.

Луи поворачивает голову, смотря на него в замешательстве.

— Что?

— Харви. У него нет снэпчата. София спросила его об этом.

Луи похож на оленя, пойманного в фарах.

— И что?

— Значит, ты на самом деле хотел отправить эту фотографию мне.

— Успокойся, это была шутка, — бормочет Луи, пряча глаза.

— Да неужели? И на что ты собирался дрочить?

— На порно, — фыркая, отвечает Луи. — Как нормальный человек. Ты думаешь, я дрочил с мыслю о тебе? О, _прошу_ , — добавляет он, начиная смеяться по-настоящему, как будто это самая смешная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.

— Если ты не перестанешь смеяться, я снова ударю тебя.

Луи замолкает, смотрит на него пару секунд, и затем начинает смеяться снова. Гарри протягивает руку, чтобы закрыть ей рот Луи, но Луи быстрее в этот раз, и хватает его за запястье.

— Прекрати размахивать своими гигантскими руками или я вырву тебе волосы.

Гарри задумчиво смотрит на него.

 — Только попробуй.

Луи, конечно, не делает этого. Что означает, что Гарри имеет право прижать его к дивану.

— Какого хрена, — выдыхает Луи. — От тебя несёт алкоголем.

— А от тебя пахнет как от пивной фабрики, но я же тебя не упрекаю.

— Cлезь с меня, — возмущенно пыхтит Луи, пытаясь выползти из-под Гарри, но от этого их промежности ещё больше трутся друг о друга.

Гарри смотрит вниз на свою промежность, затем снова на Луи, чувствуя, как три бокала красного вина постепенно дают о себе знать.

— Слезть с тебя, или раздеть тебя? — смело спрашивает он, прикусывая губу.

Луи молчит, а затем говорит два слова хрипловатым тоном:

— Раздень меня.

У Гарри занимает две секунды, чтобы осмыслить сказанное, и затем его руки тянутся к подолу рубашку Луи, выпуская её наружу. И хорошо, почему Гарри никогда не замечал то, что у Луи на самом деле есть пресс? С мышцами и всё такое. Не говоря уже о том, что у него есть татуировки.

Может потому, что он всегда слишком занят тем, что рассматривает его лицо?

— Кровать, — возбужденно бормочет Луи.

Гарри встает с дивана и тянет Луи за собой.

Дежавю.

Штаны Луи и рубашка Гарри теряются где-то по пути, и когда они уже в постели, а Луи сидит на нем сверху, штаны Гарри так же бесследно исчезают.

— Ты уже такой твёрдый, но я даже ещё не целовал тебя, — довольно ухмыляется Луи.

— Луи, я подвыпивший и возбуждённый, ты можешь заткнуться хоть раз в жизни?

И на этот раз Луи, не сдержавшись, затыкает его поцелуем.

Гарри переворачивает их и целует его в ответ, автоматически оборачивая свои пальцы вокруг его члена.

— Смазка, — задыхаясь, шепчет Луи, и Гарри не требуется дополнительных инструкций, поэтому он наклоняется к тумбочке и достает смазку из ящика, а затем и презервативы.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди. Кто сказал, что мы будем трахаться? — спрашивает Луи, и Гарри останавливает всё, что он делал, чтобы взглянуть на него сквозь тусклый свет, исходящий из коридора.

Луи ухмыляется.

— Просто шучу, приятель. Растягивай меня.

Гарри закатывает глаза и смазывает лубрикатом несколько пальцев, тут же хватая Луи за бедро, начиная дразнить его отверстие кончиком пальца.

— Даже не пытайся дразнить меня, — тихо постанывая, бормочет Луи, отчего Гарри тут же затыкает его поцелуем. — Я не в настроении.

— И для чего ты в настроении тогда? — спрашивает Гарри, медленно проталкивая в него средний палец.

— Для… бляяять. Для того, что ты делаешь сейча-ас.

Гарри довольно улыбается Луи в шею и проталкивает в него указательный палец вместе с другими, начиная чередовать ножницы и просто потрахивание пальцем.  
Луи сжимает его бицепс и начинает толкаться бедрами, насаживаясь на руку Гарри, и тихо скулит, прося о большем.

— Полегче, — довольно шепчет Гарри, когда Луи выгибает спину на кровати. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моих пальцев.

— Тогда трахни меня наконец, — откровенно предлагает себя Луи, сжимая бедра вокруг пальцев Гарри.

Гарри специально шевелит одним из пальцев, задевая простату, и Луи тут же громко стонет, сжимая руками простыни.

— Гарри.

— Луи.

У Луи кончается терпение. Он решительно отодвигает руку Гарри и переворачивает парня на спину, седлая его сверху.

— Я сделаю всё сам, потому что ты, видимо, слишком тупой, — тяжело дыша, говорит он, хватая в руки презерватив. Он раскатывает его вниз по члену Гарри, быстро смазывает лубрикантом и становится на колени прямо над ним.

Гарри кладёт руки на бедра Луи, ожидая, когда тот опуститься в своём темпе.

— Бляяять, — громко скулит Луи, начиная медленно опускаться, а затем тяжело дыша опускает голову, привыкая к размеру.

От такой тугости Гарри хочется кричать, но он сдерживает себя. Он просто наблюдает за лицом Луи, выражение на котором переходит от боли до наслаждения в считанные секунды. Затем он кладет руки на грудь Гарри, начиная выводить восьмерки на его члене.

Руки Гарри скользят от бедер к его заднице, сжимая половинки в знак благодарности. Луи, трахающий себя на его члене, чувствуется как рай на земле, но в конце концов Гарри не выдерживает и тянет Луи вниз к своим губам, начиная трахать его в своём темпе.

— Ох, бляяять, — громко стонет Луи, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри, автоматически целуя его шею, позволяя Гарри трахать себя. — Быстрее… маленький член.

И Гарри тут же замирает, потому что это именно то, что Луи сказал ему несколько ночей назад, хотя он утверждает, что он ничего не помнит.

— Ты чертов лжец, — зло рычит Гарри, переворачивая их. Он закидывает ноги Луи себе на плечи и начинает толкаться в него.

— Что-о? — кое-как умудряется спросить Луи.

Гарри полностью прекращает свои действия.

— Ты сказал мне, что не помнишь, как отсасывал мне.

Луи смотрит на него.

— Я не помню.

В ответ Гарри выходит почти до конца, и затем сразу же толкается глубоко внутрь Луи, заставляя тем самым его кричать от удовольствия.

— Не лги.

Когда Луи не отвечает, он начинает трахать его жёстко и быстро, даже не реагируя на стоны Луи, так как он очень зол. Луи стонет снова и снова, царапая спину Гарри.

— Скажи мне правду, — шепчет ему на ухо Гарри, не замедляя темп ни на секунду.

Луи качает головой.

— Не…т.

Гарри вытаскивает свой член и переворачивает его на спину, грубо проникая в него снова. Луи хватается за подушку и кричит, толкаясь задницей к члену Гарри.

Гарри прижимается грудью к спине Луи, и не сбавляет темпа даже когда покусывает и лижет его шею. — Скажи мне, — говорит он ему на ухо, а затем выпрямляется. Он тянет Луи за волосы, так что его голова отстраняется от подушки, одновременно перехватывая запястья Луи другой рукой.

— Гарри, — жалобно стонет Луи, пытаясь вытащить свои руки из хватки Гарри, чтобы коснуться члена, который сейчас трётся о простыни, но Гарри сильнее и не позволяет ему. Он хочет, чтобы Луи был на грани, но не в состоянии кончить. Он этого заслуживает.

— Пожалуйста, — громко кричит Луи, на что Гарри, сжалившись, отпускает его волосы, но не запястья. Луи щекой падает на подушку, и Гарри использует свободную руку, чтобы погрузиться обратно в Луи.

— Пожалуйста что? — спрашивает Гарри, замедляя толчки, на этот раз погружаясь более медленно, но глубоко.

— Я хочу кончить.

Гарри прикусывает его мочку уха.

— Тогда скажи мне правду, — подчёркивает он последнее слово, делая очень глубокие, жёсткие толчки.

Луи немедленно начинает дрожать.

 — Блять. Прямо сюда, пожалуйста.

Гарри тяжело дышит в ухо, продолжая трахать его именно под этим углом, снова и снова, ни на секунду не замедляя темп.

Луи выгибает спину, его запястья до сих пор во власти Гарри, и Гарри знает, что это слишком много для него, но он не останавливается.

— Я собираюсь блять кон… — Луи тут же замолкает, так как его голос срывается, когда Гарри делает по-настоящему глубокий толчок, прежде чем отодвигается, снова оказываясь на коленях. Он приподнимает Луи вместе с собой, так что теперь его задница находится в воздухе, спина выгнулась, а лицо до сих пор спрятано в подушку. Гарри удостоверяется, что не отпустил запястья Луи, начиная снова трахать его.

— Святое дерьмо, я чувствую тебя в моём животе, — выдыхает Луи, пытаясь освободить руки, но Гарри покрепче сжимает их, начиная толкаться сильнее, быстрее.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — буквально умоляет его Луи, но Гарри ничего не отвечает; он просто продолжает толкаться. — Я помню, ладно? Блять, _я помню_.

И это все, что нужно Гарри, чтобы схватить его член свободной рукой, и Луи кончает в ту же секунду. Он изливается ему в ладонь с самым громким и сексуальным стоном, который Гарри когда-либо слышал.

Луи падает на живот, и Гарри продолжает трахать его, преследуя свой собственный оргазм, но у Луи, видимо, появляются другие планы. Он наконец освобождается из хватки Гарри, принимает сидячее положение, снимает презерватив и начинает яростно сосать член. Гарри запутывает пальцы ему в волосы и смотрит вниз на Луи. Он чувствует, что готов кончить две минуты спустя, поэтому начинает быстро дрочить себе, пока Луи в ожидании смотрит на него снизу вверх, с высунутым языком. Он сглатывает сперму Гарри, и облизывает губы, прежде чем целует Гарри в головку члена.

После этого они падают на их спины рядом друг с другом, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

— Почему ты солгал, что не помнишь тот вечер? — спрашивает Гарри, поворачиваясь лицом к Луи.

— Потому что это было бы странно. Как это будет странно теперь, когда мы трахались даже не будучи пьяными.

Гарри закусывает щеку изнутри.

— Это было хорошо. Мне понравилось то, что ты вначале пытался командовать, но потом, когда ты превратился в плаксивого-

Луи смотрит на него убивающим взглядом.

— Ты не будешь ни с кем об этом говорить, понятно? Или я отрежу тебе член.

— Да, но кто тогда будет трахать тебя так хорошо?

— Харви, — отвечает Луи, и это не должно ранить Гарри так сильно.

— Ну слава Богу, потому что минеты Алекса гораздо лучше твоих. И его зад тоже.

— Это ложь и ты это знаешь.

Гарри качает головой.

— Это, на самом деле, правда. Он должен был приехать сегодня, но у него случились какие-то семейные обстоятельства, — врёт он. — Ты был неплохим вторым вариантом.

Лицо Луи искажается, и Гарри знает, что он задел его за живое.

— Вторым вариантом?

— Ну, если ты предпочитаешь член Харви-

— Заткнись. Я просто сказал его имя, чтобы тебя разозлить.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри.

— Это все, что ты можешь ответить?

Гарри кивает.

— Ты ожидал чего-то другого?

— Насрать. Спокойной ночи. Знаешь, сегодня я буду спать в своей собственной кровати, — бурчит Луи, вставая с кровати.

Гарри прикусывает губу, потому что он не хочет переступать через свою гордыню и просить его остаться.

— Подожди, — не выдерживая, всё же просит он.

Луи останавливается и поворачивает голову.

— Останься, — говорит Гарри, и это всё, что требуется Луи, чтобы вернуться к кровати и забраться под одеяло.

— Ты мудак.

Гарри улыбается в темноту.

— Который только что был внутри тебя.

— Я ненавижу тебя.

***

**День 21**

Это странно, потому что это не странно. Они ведут себя как обычно в последние пару дней, между ними нет никакого напряжения или неловких моментов вообще.

— Я устраиваю вечеринку сегодня вечером, — говорит Луи в пятницу днём, когда Гарри возвращается с занятий, начиная готовиться к своей смене.

— Сколько будет человек? — спрашивает Гарри, закатывая глаза.

— Э-э… около сорока? Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

— Это хорошо, — саркастично отвечает Гарри, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках. — Только не сожги квартиру дотла, пока я не вернусь в десять.

Луи кивает и исчезает в своей комнате, так что Гарри хватает свои ключи и идет к двери.

Он возвращается домой четыре с половиной часа спустя, когда вечеринка в самом разгаре. Гарри понимает, что вечеринка уже в разгаре, стоит только увидеть людей со стаканчиками в руках, танцующих и разговаривающих повсюду.

— Где Луи? — спрашивает он Лиама, обнимающего Софию на диване.

— Он упился в хлам. Посмотри на кухне.

Гарри так и делает, и он не удивляется, когда находит Луи целующего Харви напротив стола. Он ничего не говорит и не прерывает их, когда наливает себе стакан, содержащий 80% водки и 20% апельсинового сока. Он возвращается к Лиаму и Софии, затем танцует с несколькими случайными людьми, и много пьет. Найл в конечном счёте присоединяется к ним, и три бокала спустя Гарри при всех начинает заигрывать с Зейном.

— Стереотипно говоря… — замолкает он, кладя руку на грудь Зейна, — я бы никогда не догадался, что ты би.

Зейн ослепительно улыбается в ответ.

— Учитывая то, как хорошо ты выглядишь, я не думаю, что Луи одобрит происходящее здесь.

— А что происходит здесь? — переспрашивает Гарри, откидываясь назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Наш флирт.

— Кого волнует, что он думает? Мы ненавидим друг друга так или иначе, так что…

Зейн кивает головой, и Гарри просто делает это. Он тянет Зейна за воротник рубашки и целует его. К счастью, Зейн отвечает на поцелуй, и вскоре они оказываются посреди комнаты.

— Простите, — говорит кто-то, кладя маленькую руку на грудь Гарри, и отталкивает его от Зейна. — Это — мой лучший друг.

Взгляд Луи скользит между ними двумя, и помимо гнева в его выражении лица есть что-то еще.

Ревность.

Гарри может быть пьян, но это определенно ревность.

— Разве ты не был слишком занят засасыванием шикарного парня?

— Какое тебе дело? — кричит Луи сквозь музыку.

Гарри тут же поднимает руки в защите.

— Вообще-то ты прервал нас. Какого хрена?

— Да потому что я блевану, если увижу тебя еще раз рядом с моим лучшим другом.

— Ничего, переживешь.

Луи указывает на него дрожащим пальцем.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Ты делаешь это прямо сейчас.

— Наедине, — добавляет Луи и тянет Гарри за руку в сторону спальни. Какая-то парочка целуется на кровати Гарри, так что Луи начинает кричать на них, пока они не уходят. Как только он запирает за собой дверь, то сразу же сердито смотрит на Гарри.

— Что?

Луи делает шаг ближе.

— Не целуй его.

— Кого? — невинно спрашивает Гарри, просто чтобы позлить его.

— Зейна.

— Хорошо. Если это тебя так беспокоит, я найду кого-то другого.

Луи останавливает его, кладя руку ему на грудь.

— Нет.

— Что нет?

— Никаких поцелуев. Больше никаких поцелуев. Ни с кем, — отвечает Луи заплетающимся языком.

— Ты что? Моя мама?

— Если ты снова хочешь трахнуть меня, не целуй никого сегодня вечером.

Гарри вздыхает. Они оба слишком пьяны, чтобы говорить об этом прямо сейчас.

— Ты настолько пьян, что даже не сможешь возбудиться.

— Я не говорю о сегодняшнем вечере. Я говорю в целом, — хмыкая, отвечает Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Извини? Ты буквально пару минут назад чуть не съел лицо Харви.

— При чём тут он? — спрашивает Луи.

— Потому что… он раздражает меня.

Луи довольно щурится.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— Я? Ни в коем случае. Это ты — ревнивец, который просит меня ни с кем не целоваться.

— Да… потому что… — замолкает Луи.

— Потому что «что»?

— Забудь. Знаешь, что? Можешь делать что хочешь.

— Прекрасно, — огрызается Гарри, делая шаг к двери, но Луи останавливает его снова.

— Нет, ты не можешь. Не надо.

Гарри проводит рукой волосам.

— Я не понимаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, или нет?

Луи качает головой, и Гарри грубо хватает его за задницу, крепко прижимая к груди.

— Тогда так и скажи, — шепчет он Луи в губы, не целуя его.

— Я не могу, — жалобно отвечает Луи, смотря Гарри в глаза.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я не имею права.

— Ну, если ты продолжишь целовать Харви… — замолкает Гарри, шлепая Луи по заднице. — Он трахает тебя так же хорошо, как и я?

Луи сразу же качает головой.

— Нет.

Гарри, не раздумывая, соединяет их губы вместе, тут же отпуская задницу Луи, так что теперь он может взять лицо Луи в руки и углубить поцелуй.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — шепчет он Луи в губы.

— И ты блять, любишь это.

И потом они целуются снова.

Так или иначе, в скором времени они оказываются в постели в трусах; их ноги запутались, и они продолжают целоваться.

— Хочу спать, — зевая, говорит Луи. — Можешь написать Софии, чтобы она закончила вечеринку? Голова болит.

Гарри кивает, делая, как и просит его Луи, и прежде чем приходит ответ, они начинают целоваться снова.

Музыка в конечном счёте стихает, а также и болтовня, и затем приходит еще одно сообщение от Софии, где она говорит, что все ушли, и что она будет спать с Лиамом в комнате Луи. Гарри благодарит её и, когда поворачивается к Луи, видит, что он спит, что совсем не удивительно.

Так что всё, что Гарри может сделать — это закрыть глаза и попытаться тоже заснуть.

Что в итоге оказывается немного сложнее, так как его сердце сходит с ума по рядом лежащему человеку.

***

**День 22**

— Я никогда не буду пить снова, — говорит Луи на следующее утро, входя на кухню, чтобы обнаружить как София, Лиам и Гарри с интересом смотрят на него.

— Мы что, устроили оргию прошлой ночью? — спрашивает он, облокачиваясь на стол и наливая себе чашу кофе. Он уже остыл, но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

— Нет, но ты реально вспылил и накинулся на Гарри из-за того что, он целовался с Зейном.

— Гарри целовался с Зейном? — шокированно спрашивает Луи.

— Да. Ты не помнишь этого? — спрашивает София, глядя на Гарри.

— Я помню только отрывки, — стонет Луи, и потом устанавливает зрительный контакт с Гарри, который смотрит на него вопросительно, как бы спрашивая, помнит ли он о чём они говорили друг другу вчера вечером. Луи виновато отводит взгляд в сторону, продолжая скулить про то, что он не сможет убрать всё сам.

— Мы не должны тебе помогать, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, вставая из-за стола. — Ты устроил вечеринку, тебе и убирать.

В итоге Гарри убирает квартиру, потому что Луи даже не беспокоится об этом, а Гарри, с другой стороны, страдает от небольшого приступа обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства.

— Ты закончил? Я стараюсь смотреть игру, — говорит Луи с дивана, когда Гарри пылесосит в гостиной.

— Прости, что? Я убираю твой беспорядок, так что даже не начинай.

Гарри выключает пылесос и кладёт его обратно в шкаф, но потому что он уже закончил, а не потому что Луи захотел этого.

— Так ты помнишь только отрывки? — спрашивает Гарри, садясь рядом с ним.

— Да.

— Ты помнишь… что ты мне сказал вчера вечером?

Луи не отвечает, но есть вспышка признания в его глазах непосредственно перед тем, как он отводит взгляд.

Он действительно помнит.

***

**День 25**

Осталось пять дней до возвращения Джеммы, и Гарри не уверен, рад о этому или нет. Он втягивается в своего рода рутину с Луи. Они засыпают рядом друг с другом каждую ночь, и первый проснувшийся (обычно это Гарри) делает кофе и завтрак, прежде чем они оба отправляются на занятия. Вечером они смотрят то, что показывают по телевизору и пьют пиво, пока не становится слишком поздно, и они идут спать.

Это должно быть странно или неловко, но это не так. Это на самом деле довольно весело, они по-прежнему подшучивают друг над другом, иногда оскорбляют, но Гарри почти уверен, что это 90% флирт и всего лишь 10% стёба.

Однако во вторник вечером все летит к чертям, потому что Алекс приезжает без предупреждения.

— У меня был дерьмовый день, и я хочу, чтобы ты вытрахал его из меня, — говорит он, буквально набрасываясь на Гарри, который даже не знает, как он должен реагировать.

Они не трахались уже пару недель, хотя регулярно посылали друг другу смс-сообщения сексуального содержания и обнажённые фотки по снэпчату.

— Э-э… подожди. Я не знаю… — замолкает он, думая, стоит ли ему это делать или нет. Луи, вероятно, с Харви (он не сказал, куда поехал), и может вернуться домой в любую минуту.

«Почему я даже думаю об этом? Мы не вместе, и он тусуется с Харви последние несколько дней».

Поэтому он хватает Алекса за затылок, и они целуются всю дорогу до спальни Гарри. Он трахает Алекса на спине, затем на животе, тянет его за волосы и удерживает ему руки, потому что он похож на Луи со спины.

И поэтому, наверное, Гарри думает о нём до тех пор, пока дверь в его спальню не открывается, и Луи с улыбкой на лице не входит внутрь. Улыбка мгновенно исчезает, когда он видит, что там происходит, поэтому он извиняется и быстро поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Гарри опускает голову и, вздыхая, перестает толкаться, чтобы выйти из него.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Алекс, оборачиваясь.

— Настроение пропало.

Алекс закатывает глаза.

— Серьезно? Потому что Луи пришел?

Гарри кивает и натягивает свои трусы обратно.

— Ты должен уйти, мы не должны были этого делать.

— Ты это серьезно? Ты влюблен в него или что? Почему тебя это заботит?

Гарри пожимает плечами, протягивая ему одежду.

— Мы… эм… покончили с этим. Чем бы оно ни было.

— Ну тогда слава Богу, я трахал не только тебя, иначе я был бы очень расстроен прямо сейчас, — резко говорит Алекс, быстро одеваясь и следом натягивая свои ботинки.

Гарри позволяет ему выйти из комнаты и покинуть квартиру самому и размышляет, стоит ли ему оставаться внутри в течение дня. У него нет никакой причины для того, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым… но, черт возьми, он чувствует, потому что он не может выбросить из своей головы разочарованный взгляд Луи.

Спустя час он, наконец, выходит из своей комнаты, находя Луи на диване с бокалом вина, смотрящего фильм.

— Эм… то, что ты видел-

— Всё нормально, — уверяет его Луи. — Мне следовало постучать.

— Что ты хотел? Я имею в виду, зачем ты пришел ко мне в комнату?

Луи прикусывает губу, избегая взгляда.

— Я хотел сделать то, чем ты занимался с кем-то другим.

— Ох. Я не знал. Я думал, ты был с Харви.

— Так и есть, — кивает Луи. — Но я порвал с ним. Теперь я сожалею об этом.

Гарри хмурится.

— Почему?

— Потому что… неважно. Забей. Ты делаешь свои дела, а я буду делать свои.

— Подожди, нет. Я не хочу просто «забить на это». Скажи мне, что случилось.

Луи делает глубокий вздох.

— Хорошо. Я помню, как просил тебя не трахаться с кем-то на стороне, если ты хочешь продолжать трахать меня, но видимо ты не хочешь, так что.

— Подожди, я даже не приглашал его. Это просто… это просто случилось.

— О, так ты просто случайно засунул ему в жопу свой член?

Луи рассерженно сопит, и Гарри не в настроении для еще одного спора.

— Почему тебя это заботит? Мы не должны… этого делать. Мы ненавидим друг друга, — говорит он, указывая на них двоих.

— Да, вот почему я сказал тебе забить на это. Джемма вернётся домой через пять дней, так что я не буду тебя больше беспокоить, — бормочет Луи, делая ещё один глоток вина.

— Подожди, я не это имел в виду. Я просто в замешательстве. В одну минуту ты хочешь меня, в следующую ты-

— Я думаю, что высказал свои мысли по поводу этой ситуации достаточно ясно, — огрызается Луи. — И ты тоже. Так что хватит. Разговор окончен.

— Хорошо. Пусть так и будет.

Гарри возвращается в свою комнату и тут же отправляет смс-сообщение Найлу, спрашивая его, может ли он остаться у него на пару ночей, потому что он больше не может находится рядом с Луи.

Чего он не говорит Найлу, так это того, что он никогда не хотел быть рядом с Луи больше, чем сейчас.

***

**28 день**

Это — первая ночь Гарри дома со вторника, когда он ушёл к Найлу, но его лучший друг решил вернуться в Ирландию на выходные, потому что у его брата день рождения, и это означает, что у Гарри есть две ночи, которые он должен провести с Луи, пока его сестра не вернется из Лондона.

Он не удивляется, когда встречает Харви в коридоре. Парень покидает квартиру, что означает, и независимо от того, что Луи сказал ему об их расставании, это было гигантской ложью.

И это не должно его заботить, но заботит. Заботит, блять, и за последние два дня, что он был отдельно от Луи, у него было время подумать. Он не хочет быть в отношениях с ним, но он определенно не будет против быть друзьями с преимуществами.

_Очевидно, что это всё не имеет никакого значения сейчас_ , думает он, входя на кухню.

— Знаешь, что я сейчас понял? — спрашивает Гарри, когда видит Луи с полотенцем, висящим низко на талии.

Луи поворачивается и выглядит удивленным, когда замечает в дверном проёме Гарри.

— Просвети меня.

— Что ты чертов лгун.

— О чём ты вообще говоришь?

Гарри делает шаг ближе.

— Ты сказал, что порвал с Харви, но буквально только что я видел, как он выходил из нашего подъезда.

— Да, он приходил, чтобы забрать свои вещи, — небрежно отвечает Луи, обходя Гарри, возвращаясь к себе в комнату.

— Зачем тогда ты принимал душ?

— Потому что я человек, и думаю, что личная гигиена очень важна? Кроме того, я ухожу. Но какого хера? Ты просто заявляешься сюда и требуешь ответы. Разберись в своей чертовой жизни и отставь меня в покое, — резко добавляет Луи, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Гарри вздыхает и смотрит в пол пару секунд, пока не решает также вернуться к себе комнату и отвлечься от мыслей о Луи за просмотром «Оранжевый — хит сезона». В половину двенадцатого Гарри, наконец, добирается до кровати, но он не засыпает, все ещё надеясь, что Луи присоединится к нему.

Он не знает, как долго он ждёт Луи, но, в конечном счёте засыпает без него.

***

**День 29**

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, он по-прежнему один. Но постель с другой стороны смята, значит, кто-то спал с ним.

Гарри хмурится, встает с кровати и выходит из комнаты. Луи нигде не видно, но есть записка на холодильнике.

«Я вернулся обратно в свою квартиру. Наслаждайся одиночеством, потому что это именно то, чего ты хотел так долго».

Гарри хмурится, разрывает записку на мелкие кусочки и выбрасывает её в мусорное ведро. Его это не волнует. Ладно, он нервничает, потому что сейчас десять вечера и он один. Он не должен чувствовать себя одиноким, потому что Луи прав: это — то, чего хотел Гарри с самого начала, но теперь, когда он предоставлен сам себе в собственной квартире, он чувствует себя брошенным.

Весь день идёт дождь и погода не помогает настроению Гарри, так что он берёт свой телефон и пишет смс-сообщение Луи.

«Пожалуйста, вернись».

Его палец колеблется над экраном, и он мысленно рассуждает, должен ли он отправлять сообщение или нет, но потом он решает, что пошло оно все нахуй и нажимает кнопку «отправить».

Полчаса спустя всё ещё нет никакого сообщения и никакого Луи у его двери, и Гарри, в конце концов, сдается. Его сестра приедет завтра домой, и все вернётся в норму.

Он уже собирается пойти в спальню, когда входная дверь открывается, и Луи входит внутрь.

— Ты пришёл, — тихо говорит Гарри, не зная, как реагировать.

— Да, потому что я обещал твоей сестре, а не потому, что ты мне написал, — отвечает Луи, запирая за собой дверь. — Кстати говоря, почему ты мне написал? Слишком испугался оставаться один в квартире?

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Нет, квартира просто кажется слишком пустой без тебя.

Луи немного озадачен комментарием, но небольшая улыбка появляется на его лице.

— Да неужели?

— Хм. И я знаю, что прошлой ночью ты спал в моей кровати.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спрашивает Луи, но его выражение лица выдает его с головой.

— Послушай, Джемма приезжает завтра, так что давай…

Гарри не уверен, куда это всё приведет, но он просто хочет поговорить с Луи.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Луи, и хотя Гарри не уверен, на что Луи согласился, он добьётся своего.

Спустя несколько мгновений тишины Луи, не выдержав, спрашивает у Гарри, хочет ли он чашку чая, потому что он собирается сделать одну для себя. Гарри отказывается и говорит ему, что он пойдет спать, мысленно надеясь, что Луи примет это как приглашение. Он не хочет заниматься сексом или делать что-то странное. Не сегодня.

Луи присоединяется к нему в постели через десять минут; прислонив подушку к спинке кровати, он устраивается так, что может пить чай.

— Почему ты ненавидишь грозы? — тихо спрашивает Гарри. Луи замирает и не отвечает.

— Это, эм… сложно.

— Просто скажи мне.

Вздох Луи означает, что он собирается рассказать ему.

— Когда мне было приблизительно десять, мой отец бросил мою мать, и они сильно поругались. Я не очень понимал, почему они ссорились, но я был в ужасе, потому что мой папа кричал, а мама плакала. В тот день была большая гроза, и, чёрт возьми, она вообще не помогала. И после того, как мой отец уехал, все, что я помню — это то, что моей матери потребовались два целых месяца, чтобы прекратить плакать каждый день. Так что это не из-за того, что я ненавижу грозы или боюсь их, просто мне они не нравятся, потому что напоминают о том времени моей жизни.

В этом есть смысл.

И это также объясняет, почему Луи такой какой есть. Грубость и сарказм являются его защитным механизмом, потому что он не хочет пройти через то, что его мать пережила, когда он был младше.

— Ох. Теперь я понял, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Прости.

— Не говори, что тебе жаль. Я ненавижу, когда люди говорят это. Просто… не делай ничего и не думай, что я грустный, печальный человек из-за этого.

Гарри в ответ качает головой.

— Хорошо. Ты самый крутой человек, которого я знаю.

Луи ухмыляется, ставит чашку на тумбочку, подползает к Гарри и целует его в губы.

— Так-то лучше. Теперь давай целоваться, пока я не засну.

***

**День 30 (последний день)**

Гарри открывает глаза, потому что он чувствует влажное давление вокруг своего члена, и почти получает удар, когда смотрит вниз и видит Луи, сосущего его член.

— Что- Это мне снится?

Луи отстраняется с влажным чпоком и раздражённо смотрит на него.

— Нет, ты не спишь.

— Тогда почему ты делаешь мне утренний минет? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри.

— Во-первых, уже двенадцать дня, так что технически это не утро. А во-вторых, я делаю тебе чёртов минет, и единственный способ, которым ты можешь отблагодарить меня, это задавать глупые вопросы?

— Ладно. Блять, — стонет Гарри, кладя руку на шею Луи, чтобы можно было толкаться ещё глубже.

Он закрывает глаза и облизывает губы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на сосущем Луи и том, как ему нравится.

Спустя несколько минут он уже на грани, и пытается предупредить Луи, но парень слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы заставить Гарри кончить ему в рот и не отстраняется.

Неожиданно он останавливается, но это не потому, что Гарри просто кончил ему в рот. Это потому, что дверь в спальню неожиданно открывается и Джемма заходит внутрь, но затем громко кричит и хлопает ею обратно.

Проходит минута молчания, в которой Гарри и Луи просто смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Джемма кричит из-за двери:

— Хорошо… это не то, что я имела в виду, когда сказала, что я хочу, чтобы вы поладили. Вам двоим нужно мне многое объяснить!

 

 

 

 


End file.
